Loveless in Seattle
by Mrs.Grizzly
Summary: Rosalie Hale has lived in Seattle all her life. Living with her two best friends and brother. What happens when Emmett McCarty, and his half sister Bella Swan move into the apartment next to theirs. Will they find love in Seattle? AH OOC Canon Couples!
1. Introduction

**RPOV**

I Rosalie Hale have lived in Seattle all my life with my older brother Jasper and parents. Then my parents died when I was 13 and Jasper was 15.

Soon after we moved in with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They're our best friends Alice and Edward's parents. We've lived with them ever since then.

Alice and I are entering our final year of college. I'm majoring in business and finance, intending to start my own auto-shop. Yes, I love working on cars. Alice is majoring and fashion. On top of that she just got engaged to my brother Jasper.

At 21, the two of us are still inseperable. Jasper is 23 and onto his second year in Grad School, majoring in Phsycology. Then there's Alice's brother Edward, whose 23 as well. He's in his second year of Med School, majoring in Neurology.

Oh, yeah. The four of us study at Washington State University in Seattle. Together we rent a four bedroom, three bath apartment a few blocks from the campus.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen live in a suburb right outside of Seattle. is cheif of Surgery at the hospital down town. Then owns her own Architect company. She lives to build and restor old houses. That's my family and life story for you.

School starts back up in a week. Can't wati, not really. If only it finished sooner.

**EmPOV**

Seattle is new to me Emmett McCarty, and my little sister Bella Swan. We both grew up in Pheonix, her spending her sumers in Forks, Washington. We have different' fathers so, yeah. Mine ran off before I was born, and then he dide right before I turned 16.

I'm currently in my thrid year of Grad School at the age of 24, and have transferred along with my sister whose 22, from the Universtiy in Pheonix to the one here in Seattle. After mom got remarried to Phil we decided we needed a fresh start, and came up here.

I'm currently going on for my Master's Degree in Physical Therapy. I'm also the high school football coach at Westport 's in her first year of grad school, majoring in English Literature. The two of us are really close, yet polar opposites.

We decided to rent a three bedroom apartment a few blocks from the campus. Charlie, that's Bella's dad, came down and helped us. We're supposed to have four people in the apartment next to ours, but we haven't seen them yet.

We have orientation tomorrow, though school doesn't start for a week. Bella got a job at a bokstore on the corner. Hopefully we can meet friends of our own. When you're 24 hanging out with your sister isn't all that fun. Can't wait to see what this school and city have in store for me.


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**A/N **So there will be Lemons in this story... it's Rosalie and Emmett... lol! Yes... this is my first story, and I have yet to get a Beta... so sorry for mistakes.

Some titles are after songs, others aren't... I'll credit them if they are though. :D

RATED M!!!! If you don't like it, don't read it. sorry

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARRIES!!!! WE ALL LOVE STEPHANIE MEYER FOR THAT!!!!**

Go on... read the story... :D

_______________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 -- Boy Meets Gir**

**RPOV**

_'Thud...Thud...squeak...Rustle' _"Go away Alice!" I muttered loudly, burying my face into my matress. I always wondered what the hell possesed her to wake me up by jumping on my bed among other things.

I then felt my blankets being pulled and a rush of brisk cold air coming from my now open window. "Give me back my dam blankets Alice!" I spat at her. I was freezing, all I ever slept in was a tank top and my shorts. Alice knew that, thus why she opened my window and took my blankets.

A sly grin spread across her face as she glanced over at my suffed my my dad gave me for my 13th birthday. Ok, so she really wanted me up. She dashed, grabbing the bear and heading out of my room. "Damn it Alice! Give me back my fucking bear!" I screamed, running out after her.

I found her in the kitchen, hiding behind Jasper, my brother and her fiance. "Make her give it back Jazz. Or your wallet is going to be thin when I burn her clothes." I warned, a smirk playing it's way at across my face.

"Fine!" Alice pouted, tossing my bear back to me. "But you are coming to oreintation with us!" She shouted at my retreating back. I slammed my door in response, trucking off into the bathroom.

Alice knew how much I hated orientation, but she made us all go. Stating we should meet the transferws coming into our grade. Meaning Edward adn I should get off our asses and find others to hang out with so she could be alone with Jasper.

I took a quick shower, got dressed then did my hair, heading out to the living room as the others headed out. "Hurry up Rose. We'll meet you down there." my brother called as they headed out the door.

I grabbed a bottle of water and a snack bar as I headed out of the apartment, locking the door behind me. I was standing in the elevator when a guy, correction, a amazingly hot guy walked past. I kept leaning over as he walked past, falling to the ground.

"Shit." I said a little to loud, as the guy turned my way. I bowed my head, yet looked through my hair to see him. He had a childish grin on his face as the doors closed.

I knew I was on the ground, blushing scarlett, yet i sat there in a stuper as I got to the first level. My three friends were standing right in front of the elevator as the doors opened.

"Rosalie? What the hell are you doing on the ground?" Edward asked me. I shook my head, standing up and walking out of the elevators. "Let's just get this over with." I grumbled as we headed to the campus.

The other three were having a conversation, probably about me, but I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't get the mysterious guy off my mind. We turned into the campus, heading to the main building.

Alice dashed up to my side as the guy's headed off to talk to their course councelors. Alice was instantly dragging me over to the wall and I shot a glare at her.

"So why were you on the elevator ground?" she asked, giving me a questioning look."I fell, that's it." She didn't seem satisfied, but I just rolled my eyes, shrugging it off.

"Come on Rose! You got to vie me more than that! Please!!!" I bit my lip, shaking my head. She sat there with a pout on her face, folding her arms over her chest.

A couple of girls who majored in fashion for first year came up, dragging off Alice. Now I was left alone. I glanced around the packed room, thought my mind was wandering.

I instantly found myself beack in the elevator. He was huge, muscles all oer, and well over six feet. Dark brown curled hair. Then there was those chocolate eyes, which the dimpled grin. I was crushing, hard, and I didnt' even know his name.

Coming out of my dream, laying my eyes upon the guy I had just seen a hour ago. He caught my eye, and I blushed deeply, bowing my head some. I was lost yet again in his childish dimpled grin.

I bit my lip, glancing up to find him gone. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around to find the mysterious man right in front of me. "Hey" His voice was deep and rough, though it lured me in, making me lose track of thought."Hey." I squeaked out, a blush creeping it's way to my cheeks again.

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty." He spoke, sticking out his hand. My god was it huge, my hand looked like a child's compared to his. "Rosalie Hale." I shook his hand, my hand burning at his touch.

"Are you new?" I asked, griving him a friendly smile. He reached up, running his hand through his hair, glancing around. I bit my lip again as he stood their silently.

"New? Yeah, I transferred from a University in Pheonix." He spoke now, turning his sights to me. "Oh, well welcome to Seattle then. What year are you?" I asked curiously.

"Third grad school year. Getting my master's in physical therapy. You?" I grinned, twisting a strand of hair around my finger. "Final year of college. Majoring in Business and Finance."

He grinned again, looking around the room still. "Are you looking for someone?" I asked, a little confused. He was probably looking for his girlfriend. A guy like him must have a girlfriend.

"Umm, not really. I'm just keeping an eye on my sister." Sister? I swear at that one word my heart started racing in my chest. "I'm sure she's fine. Umm, well do you want to ditch this place? I was kind of forced to come by my friends."

I turned my direction to who he was staring at. Alice? Oh, wait. It must be the girl with Alice, she looks a lot like him. I was instantly interrupted by him speaking. "Yeah, sure." I nodded in the directiohn of the door behind him.

We dashed outside, the cool autumn breeze hitting my face. We were in the courtyard. Someone had grabbed my hand, dragging me to the Gazebo in the middle of the courtyard. We stopped and I instantly smiled up at Emmett.

**EmPOV**

"My sis--""She'll be fine. That girl she was with is my friend, Alice. Don't worry." I grinned down at the woman, Rosalie. Her features were flawless. Pale pink tinted skin, blond wavy hair, killer blue eyes, and don't get me started on everything else.

"So how do you like Seattle?" Her soprano voice broke through the air. "Well from what I seen now, I like it, a lot." I spoke, winking at her. The pink tint to her cheeks, instantly became rose colored. "Well there's much more to see." I heard the teasing tone to her voice as she dashed off into the trees.

I instantly caught up to her, softly pinning her to a huge oak tree. "Have we met before?" she asked, squirming out of my grasp and behind the tree. "Only in my dreams." I muttered, giving her a goofy grin. Oh, wait! She was the girl from the eleator this morning.

"How's the elevator?" I couldn't find her anywhere until I was tackled to the ground from my side by her. She was on top of me now, grinning, or was she smirking, I wasn't sure.

"Less comfy then you." She mocked, leaning down until our face were ohnly centimeters apart. I placed my hands on her waist. Leaning in the rest of the way to kiss her, as I flipped her to her back.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! You distracted me!" she whined, pouting. Was she seriously pouting, I mean come on. "That was to fair." I mocked. Her phone started ringing and she pulled it out of her pocket, answering it.

"What Alice?" I bent down, kissing her neck as she squirmmed a bit. "Can't this wait until later? I'ma little preoccupied." I went down, kissing her shoulder blade. "Fuck!" I raised my eyebrows, glancing at her. 'Not you.' she mouthed with a smirk.

"Fine I'll meet you there in 15. Yes, yes I'll bring him." I came up, kissing her on the mouth as she hung up. "Emmett.""Mmhmm?""Your sister and my friends decided we're having lunch togethre."

I groaned, standing up and helping her up as well. "Couldn't you just say no?" She grinned, shaking her head. "You don't know Alice." I grabbed her hand as she led the way out to the street and to a diner on the corner.

"Just to warn you... my older brother Jasper, and friend Edward will be there. They're both very protective." I just laughed, "I've had my deal with brothers. I think I can handle them." I wrapped my arm around her waist as we headed to a botth back in the corner.

I recognized Bella and Alice, but the guys I didn't, and they didn't look pleased either. "Jasper, Edward. This is Emmett, Bella's brother. Emmett, this is Jasper and Edward." She spoke, poiting to the guys as she said their names.

"Hello." I waved at the guys. The both had a smug smile on their faces. "Tough crowd." I whispered in Rosalie's ear as we scooted into the booth.

She nodded, giving me a small smirk. We were staring at each other until a soft cough broke the silence. "So Emmett, Bella says you guys are from Pheonix. Why'd you guys come up here?" the short girl, Alice, asked.

"We needed a new start. Our mom got remarried and we decided to give them their space. Besides, Bella's dad lives in Forks so we have some family near by still."

"Oh. I see, well welcome to Seattle guys." Alice had an obnoxiously bubly voice. A waitress came over, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Why, hello there. How may I help you all today" The girl leaned to far forward on the table, flashing her chest at us.

Alice was definetly glaring at the girl as was Rosalie. I could swear Bella swear Bella was, I had no idea why though. We quickly made our orders, the girls all with stiff voice.

The girl brought back the food, but after glancing at the girls, retreated quickly. We ate and chatted the whole time. Pretty much telling each other everything about each other.

We learned we lived in the apartments right next to each other. So after finishing we headed back to their apartment because it was considerably larger.

___________________________________________________________________

**A/N **Hit or Miss??? Review please. I know there's mistakes, so yeah. I'll update by Wendesday at the latest, unless I get a good response... then I'll try to update Tuesday or maybe even tonight.

Mrs. Grizzly :D


	3. Blame It

**A/N **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS!!!!! okay now that I've warned you... lol!!!

Title of chapter is credit to the song Blame It by _Jamie Foxx_

Read if u dare...

_______________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 - Blame It**

**RPOV**

We were standing outside the doors to our apartment. "You guys go in. I want to talk to Emmett alone." All but Jasper and Emmett went into our apartment. "Rose..." Jasper spoke in a warning tone. "I'll be fine. Just go." I told him. Watching as he retreated into the apartment.

I spun around, leaning against the wall. "So..." I spoke lightly, glancing at Emmett. He walked over to me, leaning against the wall with his hand, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

I leaned up, wrapping one arm around his neck, pulling down to kiss him. "I thought you wanted to talk to me." He spoke as he pulled away. "No, I wanted to do that. We better get in the apartment before they come drag us in." I took his hand, dragging him into the apartment behind me.

"Hey guys." Bella finally spoke. "We're putting in American Pie: Band Camp. Care to join us?" We nodded, taking a seat on the ground. It was nearly four when we put in the movie. When it finished it was almost seven. I got up, walking into the kitchen.

"Anyone want a drink?" I called out, pulling out some alcohol. I pulled out my favorite, peach schnops with orange juice. Evveryone had walked in to see what we had.

I made up my fuzzy navel, waiting as the others made their drinks. Alice threw together margarita's for her and Bella. While the guys all had whisky.

We then hedaded back out to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, I called over Emmett. "Emmett, can you come here?" Emmett bound over to me, setting on the couch.

"Yes Rosie?" "Here, try this." I said, placing my driink in his hand. I took his drink from him, taking a big swallow from it. I was giggling as I watched Emmett drink my drink. "Damn Rose, this is too sweet." He handed me back my drink, taking back his. "Hey! I liked that!"

He rolled his eyes, finishing off his drink. I watched him heading back into the kitchen as I finished mine. Emmett came back out, holding two drinks. He handed me one as he sat back down. "If you like it so much, have your own."

I drank the whisky, it burned my throat as it went down, though it never bothered me too much. I went back out to the kitchen, grabbing one of the bottles of whisky.

The others were still on their first drink, but they knew what I was like when I got alcohol. "Night guy's." I said, dragging Emmett and the alcohol off to my room. "What are we doing Rosalie?" he asked as I shut and locked my door behind us.

"Now I know you're not that naieve Emmett." I opened the whisky, taking a swig from the bottle. Emmett then stole the bottle from my hand, taking a swif from the bottle himself.

Setting the bottle on the night stand Emmett walked over to me. I slid off my heels and the corset over my blouse as I climbed on the bed, grabbing the whisky in the process. I guzzled down about five swallows before placing it back on the night stand.

Emmett removed his shoes and belt before climbing onto the bed with me. I yanked his shirt over his head as he got to me. OUr lips then crashed together as he tackled me to the bed. He slid his hands up my sides, unbuttoning my blouse and pulling it off of me.

I quickly undid his pants and he stood up to get them off. I grabed the whisky, taking another swig as he removed my jeans. "Oh Emmett." He looked up at me, confused, as I held the bottle over my stomach.

I poured some on my stomach, falling back on the bed as I placed it on the nightstand again. Emmett's lips were on my skin, and I felt his tongue licking my abdomen.

He pulled me into a sitting position as his arms wrapped around my back, undoing my bra quickly. I gasped as he tossed my bra cross the room. He then kissed me as he ran his hands down the sides of my body.

My tongue traced his lips, instantly finding the opening I needed. My tongue enter his mouth, tasting every inch of it. I let a moan into his mouth, feeling his hands tracing down my hips, pulling off my underwear as they got to my thighs.

"Boxers, now." I demanded, pulling away from him. He got up off the bed, removing his boxers. He came down on me, inserting himself into me in the same swift movement.

**EmPOV**

"Holy fuck Emmett." I heard he moan as our hips thrusted together. I kissed her neck as we laid their connected, well into the night. Hours later I rolled off her, pulling her to my chest, as I coverd us with her comforter.

"Emmett," I heard her whimper my name. Raising my eyebrow, I glanced down at her. "I think I love you." she whispered. I kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. "I love you too Rosie." We both dozed off a little while after that, her in my arms.

________Next Morning_______

I woke up as Rose started moving in my arms. I grinned as she started kissing my neck. "Good morning sunshine." I whipsered, kissing her forehead.

She opened her mouth to speak just as someone started pounding on her door. "Rosalie Hale! Get out here now!" Someone shouted through the locked door.

'Jasper' she mouthed, crawling off the bed. I watched as she grabbed my t-shirt, pulling it over her head as she walked to the door. I was pulling on my boxers and jeans as I heard the two fo them arguing outside the room.

"Are you stupid Rosalie? You haven't even known him a full day!" I sat back down on the bed as the whole thing continued. "Do I look like I care Jasper!? Just go be with Alice. I'm perfectly fine with handeling myself!"

I heard her slam the door as she came back into the room. I could faintly hear Jasper storming off. "Everything ok?" She nodded, climbing back onto the bed with me.

I pulled her into my lap, leaning in and kissing her neck. "Do I get my shirt back love?" She shook her head, smirking. "And why not?" "Because I call dibs on it, and claim it for my own." I laughed at her childish behaviour, yet it was so much like mine.

"Pretty please?" I asked, tracing my hands up her sides, pulling my t-shirt with them. I felt her siver, and I grinned at the fact I got to her that quickly.

She climbed out of my arms, dragging me off to their kitchen. She looked back at me for a second, mouthing the word 'later'. "How do pancakes sound?" She asked as she dug around in the cupboards. "They sound perfectly fine babe."

She smiled over at me, sweetly, like she wanted me to do something for her. "Go hang out with the others Emmett. Trust me, they don't bite."

"Do you?" I asked as I started heading for the living room. "Surely you would know the answer to that." I laughed, and was still laughing as I sat on the couch with the others.

My sister was alseep in a sleeping bag on the gournd, her head on the sleeping Edward's legs. Jasper was sitting in a chair glaring at me. Alice was in his lap, drawing in a notebook. "Be nice Jazzy." I heard her whisper, kissing his cheek.

Things wer getting way to tense, and thankfully Rosalie hollered from the kitchen that breakfast was done. I was first in the kitchen, pulling Rose into a deep kiss as soon as I got there.

Everyone else stumbled in and we gout our food, sitting at the table to eat. I glanced over at my sister, she looked a little pissed about something. "Bella, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, peachy keen." I'll take that as a no, by the sarcasim in her answer. "I'm taking Bella and Rose shopping so you guys can get to know each other." Alice then chimed in. So that, was the problem... Bella never really did like shopping.

Wait, us guys get to know each other? By the looks on their faces, there was no way in hell that was happening, or so I assumed.

We all finished our pancakes. Then the girls went off to get ready. I went off to get a shirt. Back in Pheonix you could walk around in just shorts, here you needed three sweaters before opening your doors.

I came back into their apartment with our Wii and a new change of clothes on. Both the guys looked shocked as I set up the game system. "Anyone up for racing?" I asked, holding up three controllers for driving.

They both nodded. I was about to get the game started when the girls came out of the fourth bedroom in the apartment...

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N **Yes I gave you a cliffy.... Want a preview... review...

I'll try and get updated by Saturday.

Thanks to everyone for all the Alerts!!!

Mrs. Grizzly


	4. Like Woah

**A/N **Okay I know I said if u replied I'd give you a preview, but isn't an actual chapter better?

This one won't have Lemons... I promise!!!

Like Woah - Aly & AJ - title credit

I DON'T OWN!!! SM DOES!!!!

____________________________________________

**Chapter 3 - Like Woah**

**RPOV**

Alice, Bella and I walked out of the spare bedroom. Most of our clothes were in there so Alice and I always got ready in that room. Alice was wearing dark skinnies, a scarlett v-neck sweater, with yellow jimmy choos.

I wore a dark denim skirt with Emmett's white t-shirt, with a green tank underneath. It was tied so I wasn't swimming in it. I then had on a pair of white strappy heels.

Bella was the hardest to dress, we couldn't get her to wear anything. We finally forced her into a white tank with a sheer navy blue swoope neck dress over, the top with white leggings. She refused to wear heels, so we slipped her into some navy blue flats.

The looks on the guy's faces wer priceless. Jasper was the most composed. Edward had a huge grin on his face as he stared straight at Bella. Then there was Emmett. I swear if his jaw could fall off, it would be lying on the ground right at this moment.

We walked out the door, bursting out laughing as it shut. "Isn't it mean to leave them shocked like that?" Bella asked quietly. I slung my arm over her shoulder as we entered the elevator.

"Bella, trust us when we say. That's exactly what we want." I nodded as Alice spoke to her. We exited into the parking garage, heading over to my BMW. We exited, driving straight to the mall.

We pulled into the mall and got out of the car. "Come on Bella! Rose and I are taking you to Victoria's Secret. No objections!" Alice grabbed Bella by the arm, literally dragging her into the mall. I followed behind them, watching Bella's look of horror.

We entered Victoria's Secret and Bella instantlly started complaing. "Come on guy's. Do we really need to shop here?" I rolled my eyes, looking through the racks.

"Yes Bella, I need some new outfits. And besides, I've seen the way Edward looks at you, and you look back." I held up a black lace gow, with a hot pink bra and thong set. "White this, you're sure to knock his socks off." I threw it into her arms.

"Or other things." Alice added from behind a curtain. Bella shook her head, quickly putting the outfit back on the racks.

"Bella, what's Emmett's favorite color?" I asked as I sifted through more racks. "Umm... blue, why?" I pulled out a lacy blue teddy, and thong outfit. Showing it to Bella, she blushed. "Would he like this?"

"Do I really have to answer that? I'd really rather not." I shrugged, pulling out a few more outfits, along with two of the one i thrusted at Bella in both our sizes.

As we walked over to pay. Alice was just finishing up. She had two bags on each arm. "You and Jasper been busy?" I asked with a smirk. "You would know! Ms. I never leave the apartment anymore." I rolled my eyes, paying for my stuff.

We walked to the food court. Buying some smoothies and then sitting at a table to chat for awhile. "Bella, does Emmett have a girlfriend?" She shook her head, and was about to speak when Alice interrupted.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! You slept with a guy without knowing whether he did or didn't have a girlfriend!" She nearly screamed across the whole mall. "Yeah, but really you can't blame me." I grinned at her. Alice just rolled her eyes, while Bella choked on her smoothie.

"How can you guys talk about this so freely? Don't you want to keep it private?" Bella's eyes were watering as she spoke, from choking on the smoothie.

"My parents adopted Rose when we were both 13, and before that we grew up as neighbors. We tell each other everything." Bella nodded, telling us she understood now.

"What I was going to say is, no Emmet doesn't have a girlfriend. But you must listen to me when I say Emmett and girlfriend don't go in the same sentence. Without the words 'will never have a serious' in between the two of them."

Now it was my turn to choke. "Emmett hasn't had a serious girlfriend before?"

"I shouldn't be saying this but he did, senior year. Her name was Heidi. They dated all throughout high school, married right after graduation. Right before they were heading off to San Diego for College he caught her with another guy, his best friend, Felix. Ever since then he's never had a serious relationship."

"What happened with Heidi Bella? I mean, that's just wow." I spoke, still shocked by the whole story. Will he leave me after a few good trysts, was I just another notch in his belt? I would hope not, I really liked Emmett, even more then liked, possible loved him.

"They anulled the marriage and Heidi and Felix ran off to San Diego last we heard." She spoke softly. "You can't tell Emmett I told you, he'd kill me."

Alice and I both nodded as the three of us finished off our smoothies, heading down to Macy's. "Here Bella." Alice handed Bella some outfits and shoved her into a changing room. "But Alice!!!" "No buts Bella, just listen to me."

Alice and I both walked into our own dressing rooms as well, and the three of us all waked out at the same time. Bella had on a red with white polka dots tube top dres, a white cropped jacket with white leggings underneath.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Alice exclaimed, strutting around in her outfit. Alice had pulled on a black halter with white slacks. I had on black skinnies, a light yellow lace and silk tube top, with a sleeveless black crop over the top.

Bella actually liked her outfit and purchased it, waiting while the cashiere rang up Alice and my three bags full each of items. We left the mall and then headed home.

**EmPOV**

Jasper, Edward and I were all shocked when the girls came out. How they looked was indescribable. We watched in silence as they exited the apartment.

Jasper was the only sensible person of us all. He smacked Edward and I on the back of the heads, whcih quickly got our attention. We were instantlly racing for the next five hours. I was kicking their asses too.

"You really think we should get to know each other?" Edward asked. "As long as I know you won't hurt my ssiter. That's all I need to know." Jasper spoke. "I never would." I spoke sincerely. We went back to racing again.

I was still kicking their asses when the girls came back, arms full of bags. Dropping their bags they came over to us. "Whose winning?" Alice asked, coming over and setting on Jasper's lap. While Bella sat at Edward's feet.

"Emmett." Both guys grumbled. I was doing good until I felt hot breath on my neck. I knew it was Rosalie when her hands slid down my chest. "Not for long." She whispered, nibbling on my ear lobe. I instantlly crashed into a wall, right before I pased the finish line.

"Rosieee." She chuckled, crushing her lips into mine. "It's all in good fun." she whispered against my neck. Rosalie crawled over the couch, curling into my lap.

"It wasn't fair!" "Yes Emmett, it was." I rolled my eyes, leaning in and kissing her. "You distracted me!" She laughed out loud then, her head tiltign back. I just watched her until she was looking at me.

I placed my hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly with my thumb. A few dry coughs broke the silence, and our stare. "You guys want to order chinese take out?" My sister asked impatiently. Alice didnt' wait for us to answer before dragging Jasper off to the kitchen.

I watched as Edward and Bella walked out onto the balcony, speaking quietly between each other. "Should I be worried?" Rose shook her head, giving me a soft smile. "Edwar'ds a great guy. He wouldn't hurt her."

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to my chest. "Emmett..." I glanced down at her, "Yes?"

"My parents are having a dinner tomorrow. Usually they do it on Sunday before school starts, but they can't. Will you come with?" I bit my lip, thinking of how to respond.

I hadn't done the meet the parents dinner since Heidi, I wasn't sure I could handle this. She had to of sensed my hesitation, because she was now bitting her lip.

"My parents won't be the only one's there. It's a barbeque with a ton of friends and everything. But if you don't want to, I understand."

"No, No! I want to go. I just had to think for a second... sorry." I leaned down, softly pressing my lips to hers. "Ok, cool. I'll call them later and let them know."

We were staring into each other's eyes again. Rose was squirming around, moving into a position facing me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I twisted around, laying down onto the couch, with Rose on top of me. She leaned down, kissing me full force on the lips, tangeling her fingers in my hair.

"Rosalie," I glanced at her as she kissed my neck. "Come on, everyone is in the other rooms." "Yeah, so. Your point is?" She was mocking me as she kissed my neck.

Screw it. I ran one of my hands down to her thigh, tracing small circles into her skin. I heard her whimper agains the skin on my neck as I did so. I trailed my hand up the inside of her thigh. I was tracing circles on her inner thigh when I felt a sharp pinch on my neck.

"Rosalie! What the hell?" I picked her up by the waist and sat her down beside me. "Shit, Emmett. I'm sorry. You shocked me, and yeah. Fuck it's all ready bruising." She freaked, burrying her head in my shirt.

"No, Rose. I'm sorry. It's okay, it'll go away." I rubbed her back and my own neck at the same time. "I guess you do bite." I whispered into her ear. She was laughing as she sat up. "Not on purpose though." she was assuring me that much, both of us laughing now.

"Food's here!" We heard Jasper from the kitchen. I picked Rose up, wrapping my arm around her waist as we headed out to the kitchen, Edward and Bella behind us.

"What the hell happened to your neck Emmett?" My sister was completely shocked, noticing the bite mark on my neck. Rosalie blushed a deep scarlett, burrying her face into my shoulder. "It's nothing Bells, don't worry about it."

Wrapping my arms around Rosalie, I held her close to my chest. "Come on babe, let's eat." She shook her head up and down, and we dished up some food.

So... Mom and dad's anual barbeque is tomorrow. Are we all going?" Edward asked, mainly to Rose, Alice, and Jasper. "Yeah. Emmett's coming too." Rose spoke with glee.

"Well if Emmett's going, then I want Bella to come." Edward had to join in now too. "Which'll be perfectly fine. Better then hanging out with some of the others." Alice looked a litle irritated as she spoke. "What do you mean?" Bella asked Alice. "You'll just have to wait and see." Alice replied.

____________________________________________________

**A/N **There you have it... I'll have the next chapter up by sunday at the latest hopefully.


	5. Barbeque pt1

**A/N ;; **I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in over a month.

School's been.... well hectic. I'm done now so updates should come more regularly.

**______________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4 - Barbeque pt1**

**RPOV**

It was an hour before we had to leave for the barbeque. I was in Emmett's apartment, laying in his arms on the couch as we watched TV.

"Come on babe. We need to go get ready. I still need a shower." I laughed as he instantly swooped me up in his arms, carrying me to the bathroom at the mention of the word shower.

"Who knew someone could be so excited to take a shower." I teased. Starting the shower I pulled his shirt over my head, climbing into the shower.

Emmett was in within seconds. He grabbed my hands in on of his, pinning them above my head. He then lifted me up against the wall of the shower with his other.

"Haven't you had enough Em?" His only respones was crushing his lips with my neck. "I'll take that as a no."

I locked my legs around his waist, crushing my lips to his. He then let go of my hands, tangelling his hand in my hair.

"Emmett, come on. We can finish this later. I don't want to be late." He cursed under his breath, letting me down.

I quickly scrubbed my hair and body, leaving Emmett to finish off as I went to my apartment to change.

The others were all on the couch as I walked in. "Don't worry. We'll be ready to go in fifteen minutes." I assured them, heading into my room.

I rummaged through my closte, pulling out some white jeans, orange flip flops, and a orange halter, with a white jean crop jacket.

I ran my brush through my hair, pulling it into pigtails that hung right behind my ears. Grabbing my purse, I ran out of the room.

"Okay, I'm ready now." The five of us headed out to the elevator. "Wait here guys, I have to get Emmett."

I ran into his apartment, finding him pulling on his shoes. "Come on, we're going to be late."

He slipped on his shoes, and I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the apartment. The others were standing out by the elevator. "Can we go now?" Alice asked, impatiently. "Yes, Ms. Bossy."

She glared at me for the comment, but I really didn't care. I really never liked these get togethers. I dind't like a lot of Carlisle's colleuges kids.

"Jazz, did Carlisle or Esme say who all was going to be there?" I asked, slightly curious. Each year there wer different people, and not everyone showed up either.

"No," he replied as he climbed into Alice's porsche. "Come on Bella, Ed. Emmett, we're taking my M3." I ran over, jumping into the drivers seat of my car.

Edward started muttering under his breat as the three of them climbed in. "Shut it you big baby, it's just a car. Anyways, we took your volvo last time."

I started the car and pulled out onto the street heading north to where we used to live.

We pulled into the house fifteen minutes later, Alice and Jasper had already arrived. I swore that she had a lead foot.

Emmett looked nervous, I walked over to him, standing on my tippy toes and kissed him. "Everything will be fine. Trust me, Carlisle and Esme will love you.

He bit his lip, wrapping an arma round my waist as I led ihim into the house. We headed out to the back patio, finidng Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. We were the first to show up evidently.

Esme ran over, hugging both Edward and I. She then turned her attention to Emmett and Bella. "Hell. I'm glad you could make it. I"m Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle. And you ttow must be Emmett and Bella." Esme was always soft spoken, but she would always be friendly.

"Yes we are." Emmett spoke for the two of them. Carlisle shook both their hands before speaking. "You can sit or stand anywhere, our other guests should be arriving shortly."

I took Emmett's hand, walking him over to the bench swing and sat down with him. "You okay?" He nodded his head, and I leaned into his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Rose." I looked at him, giving him a questioning look. "I like Carlisle and Esme, they seem really nice." I smiled softly, "See, I told you. The like you too, I can see it in their eyes."

I sighed, watching as people were showing up. "That's Tanya, Kate and Irena Denali. They're Esme's neices, they're about four years older then me. Esme' cared for them till they wer seventten and moved out. Right before Jazz and I moved in." I explained.

**EmPOV**

I listened as Rosalie explained to me who people were, and how they were related. I was still silent, I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean it was just hard after everything that happened years ago.

Rose stiffened up in my arms, inhailing deeply. "What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed by her sudden change in composure. "Some friends of Carlisle's. Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi. They brought their adopted kids Demetri, Jane and Alec." I was confused, if they didn't like these people, then why invite them.

"God damn it!" "Now what Rose?" "He's coming over here." "Who?" "Demetri" I shook my head, feebly rubbing her back, though it wasn't calming her down.

A guy with black buzzed hair and gray eyes came over. He had a smirk plastered on his face, causing me to instantly dislike him.

"Rosalie Hale. How nice it is to see you." Rose muttered something I couldn't understand before speaking to him. "Hello Demetri. Not really." she murmered the last comment, barely audible for myself to hear.

"And who is this?" He tilted his head in my direction. Rose's arms wrapped around me, leaning her head to look at Demetri. "Emmett, my boyfriend." Her voice rang clear as a bell as Demetir's face cringed slightly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Emmett. I'm Demetri." He stuck out his hand. I removed my arm from Rosalie's waist, shaking his hand and then replaced it around her waist.

"I guess you could say that." I spoke with a friendly smile on my face. No matter how much I disliked a person I always tried to treat them with respect.

Rose nuzzled my chest lightly, moving to stand up. I stood up with her, wrapping my arms around her waist protectively. "Sorry. Esme needs our help. We may be able to catch up later Demetri." Rose grabbed my hand, taking me over to where Esme's neices were.

"Rosalie!" One of the three girls screamed, running over and hugging her. "Hey Kate." Rosalie looked happy, yet irritated to see the girls. "Tanya, Irena, come over." The girl, Kate, motioned her hands for the other two. They walked up, smiles on their faces and hugged Rose.

"Rosalie Hale, aren't you going to introduce us." One of the other two scolded. "Sorry Tanya, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Tanya, Kate, and Irena." She pointed to each one as she spoke their names. "Nice to meet you ladies." I gave them a smile. One of the girls giggled, I glanced at her, and it looked to be Tanya as Rosalie had pointed out.

"How long have you known Rosalie?" The first girl Kate asked me. "Three days. Why?" Irena answered for Kate. "No reason, just wondering."

"Sorry to ditch you so soon, but I need to help Esme with something. Talk to you guys later." Rose spoke to the three, this time dragging me into the house.

She pulled me around the front of the house, and out into the trees. Carlisle and Esme lived on the edge of a forest. "Rosalie, where are you taking me?" Rose laughed. I follwed her into a small space between some trees. "Here." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Sorry I didn't feel like being around some of those people."

I placed my hands on her hips, lifting her up to my eye level. She wrapped her legs around my waist, as I wrapped my arms around her's.

I leaned in, kissing her hard on the lips. I found the weak spot in her lips, slipping my tongue into her mouth. Our tongue's battled for dominance, I knew I had won when her fingers tangled in my hair, her legs tigtening around my waist and she moaned into my mouth.

I trailed down to her neck, running my hands up under her shirt. "Emmett." she whispered. I paused, looking up at her. "The party." Now why'd she have to go and remind me. "Right, yeah. We should probably get back. She nodded her head. I spun her around to where she was on my back as we headed back.

She was placing kisses on my nck as we walked back to the house. "Rosalie." I growled at her, causing her to instantly stop. "You're driving me crazy girl." I spoke with amusement. "Sorry. I can't help it. " I twisted my head, kissing her softly. "I know."

We came back to the house. More people had shown up as well. Rose stayed on my back as we headed over to get some food. I got us both food, and we went and sat on a lawn chair, Rose in my lap. "Hey guys." Alice spoke as she drug Jasper over to sit by us.

**___________________________________________________________**

**A/N ;; **Hit or Miss?

Review and I'll update. Let's start small I know there's people out there reading. So for now five reviews and I'll update.

Apologizing ahead of time if I don't update as soon as I get five reviews. My friends got in a car crash and I'm having a hard time with muse, one of them died and the other's in the hospital.

Remember 5 reviews at least before I update!!!

**Word Count - **1572


	6. Barbeque pt2

**A/N ;; **So.... I decided that since I did get some updates I'll add the second half to this chapter.

I do want five reviews this upcoming time. I now except anonymous reviews btw.

So here it is... :D

**Disclaimer ; **_Stephenie Meyer owns all characters, not me. :( They only thing I own is the plot..._

**_________________________________________**

**Chapter 5 - Barbeque pt2**

**APOV (Alice)**

I sat down with Jasper in a lawn chair, next to Rose and Emmett. I wasn't sure if Jas was on good terms with Emmett yet, I hoped they were. "What have you two been up to?" I glanced at Jasper as he grumbled, giving him a warning look.

"Nothing, mainly introducing Emmett to people." It was Rose who spoke. She blused slightly, giggling as Emmett whispered something in her ear.

Jasper grunted, acting very distraught. "Be nice." I kissed his cheek softly, taking his hands in mine.

Jasper was always protective of Rose, especially when guys were in the picture. Sometiems he was so narrow minded he couldn't see how good Emmett was for her.

I got up, grabbing Rose's hand and dragging her with me. "What do you want Alice?"

"I need to talk to you alone." She groaned, as I drug her to a empty spot to talk. She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Rose, you need to slow things down with Emmett. Jasper is going crazy." Rose rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Alice, my brother just needs to get over himself. I'm keeping things where they are with Emmett." I narrowed my eyes, giving her a look. "What ever Rose, but Jasper isn't going to be happy."

"Alice. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I know Emmett is right for me." She seemed so sure of herself. "I do too Rose, Jas just needs to get used to it." We walked back to sit with the guys.

**(A/N : normally don't do this... but I have to do this covo in multiple POV's to get the full affect... okay back to the story.)**

**RPOV**

I sat on Emmett's lap as Alice and Jasper came over and sat down. I smiled at both of them. "So what have you been up to?" I heard my brother grumble as Alice spoke.

"Nothing, mainly introducing Emmett to people." Emmett leaned in nuzzling my neck. "You call that nothing much." He whispered, kissing behind my ear. I giggled, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

I could hear Jasper's restlessness. Alice was speaking to him as he did so.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged off by Alice. "What do you want Alice?"

"I need to talk to you alone." I groaned as we came to a empty spot , and I folded my arms over my chest in a huff.

"Rose you need to slow things down with Emmett. Jasper is going crazy." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Alice my brother just needs to get over himself. I'm keeping things where they are with Emmett." Alice narrowed her eyes, giving me one of her looks. "What ever Rose, but Jas isn't going to be happy."

"Alice. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I know Emmett is right for me." I was completely sure of this. "I do too Rose, Jas just needs to get used to it." We walked back to sit with the guys.

I sat back on Emmett's lap, as he wrapped his arms around me. I twisted my head, kissing him on the lips.

"Damn it Rose." My brother cursed at me. Picking up Alice and setting her in the chair.

"What Jasper?" He glared at Emmett. "You need to stop acting like this, it isn't healthy. How do you know he isn't going to hurt you. Your just a toy to him." I felt the tears coming to my eyes at this.

Jasper was never like this. Yeah he was over protective, but this was out of line. "I'm acting perfectly fine Jasper. I don't care what you think! Screw you!."

I ran out of Emmett's arms into the house. Up the stairs I went straight into my old room, throwing myself on the bed as the tears poured down my cheeks.

**EmPOV**

I watched as Rose ran off into the house. I then glared at Jasper. "She is not just a toy. And I would nver hurt your sister. I love her." I practically yelled at Jasper.

I followed after Rosalie, hearing her crying upstairs. I found her. I walked into the room, sitting on the bed and pulled her into my lap.

"Rosie, baby. I would never do that to you. I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"You know this after only three days?" She asked, her voice quivering. "You said it first." Rose bit her lip. "I was drunk Emmett, I don't know. How can you know?"

I placed my hands on the sides of her face, lifting her head to look at me. I leaned in, wiping away her tears with my thumbs, and kissed her softly on the lips.

She pushed herself closer to me, taking more out of the kiss. "That's how I know. I can't just kiss you. I can't see you like this without it hurting me in the process."

Rosalie bit her lip, placing one of her hands over mine on her face. She leaned in, kissing my cheek. "I love you too." her voice quivered, a few more tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I was worried now. "Why can't my brother see you're the one thing that makes me happy? I'm never this sociable, or this nice and then you came in and swept me off my feet."

"He's your brother Rose. If you haven't been like this before it's new to him. I can tell my sister likes Edward and he really cares for her. That's why I'm not acting like Jasper. He really does love you Rose.

I spun her around onto my back and headed outside. Edward and Bella walked up then. I could tell neither would admit their true feelings, it would happen soon.

"Hey Bellsy, whatcha been up to?" My sister reached up, smacking me over the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Calling me Bellsy. I've told you time and time again not to." I rolled my eyes as she walked off with Edward again.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

That man did not love my sister. I knew the look in his eye, he loved her body, not her.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to yell some sense into her. She was acting desperate. I do feel bad about making her cry though.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" Full name meant Esme, shit. "Yes?" She came over, dragging me by my ear into the kitchen in the house.

"You had no right to say that to your sister. When she comes down you are to apologize to both her and Emmett."

I inwardly groaned, Esme could be feirce when she needed to be.

"Yes Esme." I muttered, heading back outside to find Alice. I found her over with Rosalie and Emmett, who had came back outside. I walked over to the trio.

"I'm sorry guys." I said towards the ground. I felt a hand clasp my back, and looked up to see it was Emmett's.

"No hard feelings. I understand where you're coming from." I smiled weakly. I didn't expect Rose to forvie me this soon. I wasn't going to press the subject with her either.

Alice skipped over to my side, taking my hand and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Jassy." I bowed my head down, kissing her softly on the lips.

**EsPOV (Esme)**

I watched my adopted son Jasper walk back over to Emmett and Rosalie, apologizing. Emmett forgave him instanly, Rose wouldn't forgive him easily, she never did.

I walked over to my husband, taking his hand. "Hello." He leaned down, kissing my cheek. "How are the kids?" I laughed, "Disagreeing as usual." He smiled softly, pulling me into his arms as we walked over to them.

Edward and Bella were with them now as we showed up. "Hey kids." Carlisle spoke as we stopped in front of them. "Hey mom, dad." Edward spoke to us, but his eyes were on Bella the whole time. They would make a cute cuople, they were both very shy people. I could tell when I met Bella.

I looked at my husband and kids. Out of all my kids Rosalie was the most changed by Emmett and Bella showing up, though Edward had changed drastically as well.

I was happy for her. She hadn't been this happy and open since before her parents died. "Mom, dad. Are you doing fireworks this year?" I smiled at Alice, nodding to answer her question.

Every year we had this party. We would have one in June too, seeing as Alice and Rosalie were graduating from college this year.

"Be good." Carlisle warned as we walked over to finish setting up the fireworks.

**RPOV**

We were all sitting on the ground now. The fireworks were about to start. I was curled up in Emmett's lap, his arms wrapped around me. I should've brought a warmer jacket, I was freezing.

"You cold?" How he could tell, I had no idea. "Mmhmm." Emmett slipped off his jacket, drapping it over me. "Thank you. Wait, aren't you cold?"

He laughed, kissing my head. "Nope." He popped the 'p'.

The lights instanly went out, and I snuggled more into his chest. The fireworks started going off then, illuminating the sky.

I shivered, feeling Emmett's warm breath against the skin right behind my ear. He kissed my head softly, wrapping his arms around me more.

If it wasn't for the fireworks I could've fallen asleep right there. Smiling softly, I rested my head against his shoulder. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to Carlisle and Esme.

I woke up later being carried in Emmett's arms. "Where are we going?" I was slightly confused by this point. "I'm taking you to your bed Rose. Just go back to sleep."

I remember being placed on my bed then. "Night Rosie. Love you." I burried deeper into my blankets. "Love you too....." I then drifted off to sleep.

**____________________________________________________**

**A/N ;; **Hit or Miss?

Again five updates before I post the next chatper.

I'm looking for a beta btw.... so pm me if you would like the job.

OH! I didn't mention last chapter but I now accept anonymous reviews!!! ^-^ So please review.... 5+

**Word Count - 1631**!!!!!


	7. School Time

**A/N ;; **I jumped ahead a few days for this chapter.... Lemons 3/4 of the way to the end & a bit at the beginning and middle.... well they're almost lemons, so limes i think is what they would be called.

**_______________________________________**

**Chapter 6 - School Time**

**EmPOV**

I woke up monday morning, sevan am sharp. Today was the first day back at school. I was both looking forward, and not looking forward to today.

I went and jumped in the shower, then changed into some jeans and a button up shirt with my tennies. I grabbed my stuff and headed over to Rose's apartment.

Finding her in the kitchen, she was messing with the coffee maker. She had to of just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was wrapped in a towl, and she was in a robe.

Walking up behind her, I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her into my chest as I bent down to whisper in her ear. "Good morning babe."

I could see the blush rising to her cheeks at that moment. Tilting her head to mine I kissed her softly on the lips. "Good morning. Coffee?"

"Yes please." I answered with a grin. She poured two cups of coffee, adding sugar and creamer to hers. She raised her eyebrow, glancing at me. "Black." Her face scrunched up as she handed me the coffee. I kept an arm around her waist as went out to sit on the couch for a while. We had time, my first class started at eleven, hers noon.

She nustled herself intom my side, drinking her coffee. "Where's everyone at?" She smiled up at me. "Jas has class, Ed has work, and Alice has an internship. So it's just us."

I grinned then, setting my cup on the coffee table. I took hers and set it there as well. "Really, all alone?" She laughed, nodding her head.

"Emmett, not now. I just showered." I leaned down, kissing behind her ear, one of her few weak spots. I then went to kissing her neck, harder there.

"You were saying." She pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "I was saying you're a real ass for doing this to me." I chuckled against her skin, trailing up to her jawline.

"Please?" She shook her head, not giving in. I crashed my lips to hers, twisting her around to face me as I kissed her. "Could you be reasonable for once?" She asked, pulling away.

"Rosie, please." She kissed my cheek softly, giving me an apologetic look. "Emmett we have class today. YOu and I both know if we start anything now, we'll never get out of the apartment."

I pulled up her chin, kissing her softly. "Yes I know, but still." I kissed her again, laying her onto the couch. "Emmett, either you wait till later, or you won't get any at all." She warned. "But Rosie."

"I mean it Em." I grumbled, "Fine." I kissed her one more time.

"Thank you." She got out from under me, heading back to her room. "I'm going to get ready Emmett. Then we can go get breakfast." I sighed, nodding my head as she went into her room, closing the door behind her.

I sat in the living rom for forty-five minutes before she came back out. How long does it take a girl to get ready? The longest Bella ever took was fifteen mintues, tops.

"Ready now?" I stood up, walking over to her. "Yes I'm ready Emmett. It's only nine, don't have a cow." I slung my arm over her shoulder as we headed out of the apartment.

We went down to the diner we had lunch at a week ago. Rose headed back to a booth, and I followed. "You ready for school to start?" I asked, sitting down.

"Oddly enough, I am. I only have three classes this semester, if I pass them I only have to take one next semester. I just want to get my degree so I can open up my shop finally." She spoke with a blush, bowing her head some.

"Your shop?" What kind of shop?" She nodded, biting her lip. "Well, it's an auto shop." She looked up at me now, her eyes running over my face. "Really, and auto shop. Wow." I spoke to her truthfully.

"So you like cars, any car in particular?" She nodded again, a blush still hinted on her cheeks. "Well I love my BMW M3, but my favorite car would have to be an Aston Martini Vanquish." My jaw dropped, listening to her talk about cars.

"What?" I could hear a slight irritance in her voice. "Nothing, really. I'm just surprised. I've never met a girl who knows anything about cars like you do." She nodded her head then as the waitress came over, taking our orders.

We placed our orders and the waitress headed off to get them. "Any other hidden talents or hobbies i should know about?" She shook her head, "No, you?" I bit my lip, considering this question. There wasn't anything I could think of.

"Not that I can think of." I smiled over at her, reaching across the table and taking her hand in mine. As I watched her, she smiled back at me, her eyes sparkeling.

"What classes do you have today?" I watched her thinking for a second. "I have my buisness class, mainly all math figuring. You?"

"I have a class on different physical therapy techniques." She smiled softly. The waitress came back with the food. Lingering to long for Rose's liking as she through the girl a glare. The waitress all but sprinted away at that, causing Rose to then smirk.

"A little protective are we?" I teased her. She nodded, blushing as she started to eat her breakfast. I let go of her hand, digging into my own food then.

We finished off our food in silence. It was ten thirty by the time we were done. I ran up, paying the bill and met Rose right outside. "We better hurry, or you'll be late." I nodded at that, slipping my arm around her waist as we headed for the campus.

We walked to my classroom, leaning outside the door. "I get done at two, but I have to be to the high school by three thirty to coach. So I'll see you around six thirty."

I leaned down, kissing her softly. "Love you, bye." She gave me a small wave. "Love ya, bye." I watched her walk off as I headed into my classroom, taking a seat in the middle of the classroom.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a read head staring at me. She then headed over, taking the seat beside me. "Hey. I'm Tiffany Stewart." She extended her hand out ot me.

"Emmett McCarty." I shook her heand, then placed in in my pocked. "You new here?" "Yeah" She smiled at me, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "If you want I could show you around sometime." She was rubbing my arm then, batting her eyelases.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My girlfriend already gave me the full tour." She blew her hair in a huff, then getting a whole new smile on her face I knew way to well.

"I'd show you things your little girlfriend would never dream of." She was smirking now, trailing her hand up my thihg. I jumped out of my seat, heading to a corner in the back.

Whipping out my phone, I sent a quick text to Rose. _'wat time is ur class ovr?' _I waited for the front scree to light up with her reply. _'2:30, y?' _I grinned.

This was good, now if the TIffany girl followed me, I could quickly swoop Rose up in my arms. _'i'll pick up aftr class. g2g! explain l8r, bye.' _After sending my message I shut my phone off, turning my attention to the teacher.

X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

I jogged out of the classroom, heading off to Rose's class, which would be ending soon, hopefully. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Rose.

The doors opened, Rose was one of the last few out of class. I grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug. "How was class babe?" I held her to my side as we headed outside, walking to the apartment.

"Boring, I thought you had to coach." She spoke as we walked into my apartment. It was a quarter to three, meaning i had thirty minutes before I had to leave. "I have thirty minutes, don't worry." I plopped down on the couch, grinning as she came and sat on my lap.

My arms wrapped around her waist as I nuzzled her neck. "Okay." Her voice was barely a whisper as I started kissing her neck. "You are very distracting." Chuckling aginst her skin, I trailed to her jawline. "I know."

I placed soft kisses on her chin as I got to her lips. She instantlly crashed her lips into mine. She then bit my lower lip, making me moan and causing me to open my mouth. Taking her chance, she shlipped her tongue into my mouth.

I pulled away from her, my breathing ragged. She didn't stop though, somehow she had managed to spin around to face me. Her lips trailed down my neck as her hans ran up my chest, unbuttoning my shirt.

Getting my shirt unbuttoned, her hands roamed my bare chest. Absentmindedly I glanced at the clock. Shit. I had to be at the feild in five minutes, it was a ten minute drive.

Using my hands, I lifted her off my lap onto the couch. "I'm going to be late babe." I rebuttoned my shirt, leaning down and kissing her. "Sorry." I chucked lightly. "It's not just your fault. Love you. See you in three hours." I kissed her one last time before heading out. "Love you." She called out after me.

**RPOV**

I groaned as the realization hit me that I was alone in Emmett's apartment. I pulled my sweater off, having a tank top underneath. The apartment was hot, really hot. I then kicked off me heels, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I glanced around the apartment. It was cleaner then ours, but then again we always hung out at our's, not his and Bella's. I glanced at the clock, he had only been gone for thirty minutes, it was hard to believe it had only been that short of time.

I laid back agaisnt the couch, stretching out. Not that I didn't like the heat, but I was much more used to the cold. My eyes fluttered shut, and I was instantly asleep.

X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

I didn't know how much later it was, but I was waking up. It was much cooler, and I could smell steak as well. I then realized I was covered with a blanket. Standing up, I wrapped myself in the blanket as I followed the scent of steak to the balcony.

"What time is it?" My voice was groggy from sleep. "Seven thrity." He walked over, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into his chest, snuggling in his warmth. "Oh. How was practice?" He smiled softly, kissing the top of my head. "IT was fine." He let go of me, going over and shutting off the grill, taking out the steaks. "Hungry?" I nodded. "Very." He took my hand, leading me back into the apartment.

I sat down in a chair at his small table. He headed into the kitchen, coming out minutes later with two plates. He had cooked steaks, baked potatoes, and corn. "You actually cooked all tis?" HE sat the plates down, grinning.

"Yes I did." He sat down across from me. I started eating some steak. Truthfully, it was some of the best stea I'd had, the whole meal was. "This is delicious." I had finished the steak and potatoes, now onto the corn.

"I'm glad you like it." I was surprised to see he had already finished his meal. I finished up my meal, taking my plate and his, heading off to the kitchen and setting them into the sink.

I laughed as I was flung into the air, Emmett carrying me into the living room. "I thought you didn't have any secrets." He laughed, plopping us down on the couch. "I wanted to surprise you Rose."

"You suceeded." I snuggled into his chest as he threw a blanke over the top of us. "Thanks." I spoke, kissing his cheeks oftly. His hand was stroking my back, the other one holding one of mine. "I don't have classes tomorrow, do you?"

He shook his head in response. "Just coaching. We just got to make sure I'm not late." I laughed, he was the one who loast track of time, he didn't aske me to keep track, like I would've been able to. "I know." I snuggled deeper into his chest, burrying my face in his neck.

"Are you tired?" I shook my head. "No. I just missed you." I kissed his neck some, using my hand he wasn't holding to unbutton his shirt. He tilted my head to his, kissing me. It was soft at first, but slowly he deepened it.

I slid one of his sleeves off his arm, unable to remove the other as his hand was locked with mine. "I missed you too." He spoke softly as I trailed back down to his neck. "Mmhmm." I started pulling at ihs other sleeve, letting go of his hand just long enough to pull it off completely.

He placed his hands on my waist, flipping us so he was hovering over me, the blanket draped oer his back. I smirked up at him, leaning on my forearms now so I could kiss him. His fingers treaded through my hair as he kissed me.

His lips never left my skin as I pulled away, gasping for air. Using his free hand he removed my tank top. I shivered as the cool air hit my skin. He trailed down to my collar bone, getting to my shoulder as his hands grasped my hips.

"I love you." I tugged on his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. I brought my feet up, using them to remove his jeans. "Someones getting anxious." I felt his lips move against my shoulder. "I have a good reason."

I slid out of my own jeans then, leaning in and kissing behind his ear. Moving to his ear lobe I started nibbling on it. His hand slid to my back, undoing my bra and pulling it off of me. My panties soon followed. I yanked off his boxers, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me.

I looked straight up into his eyes, catching his lips with mine. He slid into me with ease, thrusting into me a few times before I moaned out, falling over the edge. I fell back against the couch, waiting for my hear rate to slow down. "I love you Rosie." I nodded as he kissed my neck over and over again.

"More." My voice was a whisper as he started thrusting into me again. I moaned out some, my back arching. "Rosalie." It was the first time he had said something, it came out a strangled moan. He fell down on me as he fell over the edge, I as well for the second time that night.

I nuzzled his neck, catching my breath. His heart was thrumming against mine as he lay on top of me. You think he would squish me, but he did no such thing. After catching our breaths he stood up, gathering al our clothes, taking them and tossing them in his room, coming back out with his boxers on.

He came over, swooping me up bridal style in his arms, taking us back to his room. "I love you Rosie." I smiled softly, kissing his chest, trailing up to his neck. He took in a sharp breath as I sucked on the skin by his ear.

He tossed me onto the bed, removing his boxers and lay down himself. Hitching my leg over his waist, I flipped myself to where I was stradelling him. "I love you too Emmett." He placed his hands on my hips, looking up at me expectatnly.

Leaning down I kissed him full force on the lips. He slid his tongue in my mouth, tasting all over my mouth. I moaned into his mouth. "Again?" He asked playfully. I bit my lip, considering the thought, it was already midnight. "Tomorrow." He sighed, pulling me down against his chest with one hand, covering us with the other.

I burried my face in his neck, inhaling in his sweet musky scent. He kissed my neck every so often, rubbing my back at the same time. "Rosie..." I glanced at him, giving him a warm smile.

"I haven't been truthful about my past with you." I bit my lip, giving him a questioning look. He reached up, running a hand through his hair. He began to speak as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You see the last time I had a serious girlfriend was the summer before college. Actually she was my wife." I bit my lip, he was telling me about Heidi.

"Her name was Heidi. We dated throughout high school, marrying right after graduation. A few months later I caught her with my best friend." I could hear the dispair in his voice.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I whispered, covering up the anger I had towards the girl. "We anulled the marriage. I've never trusted a girl since then till you came around."

I smiled softly at him. "I love you Rosalie. More then you'll ever know." I crashed my lips to his, pouring every ounce of emotion from my body into it.

"I love you too." He went back to rubbing my back. Slowly making me tired. I burried myself more into his chest. Kissing his neck softly, I took one of his hands in mine. "Good night. Love you." I let my eyers flutter shut. "I love you too baby. Good night." I barely caught his words as I dozed off.

**___________________________________________________**

**AN ;; **Awww.... sorry I was having a very emotional day when I wrote this.

5+ reviews and I'll update

**Word Count - 3007**!!!!!

Okay.... I may have went a bit overboard.... but I couldn't stop.... lemme know if you think it's too long... please


	8. Hiding From Reality

**A/N ;; **Well, here's chapter 7.

Hope you all like it!!!

Thanks everyone who reviewed!!!

**________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7 - Hiding from Reality**

**RPOV**

I woke up around ten to the sound of heavy rain against the window. The one thing that could cheer me up was asleep underneath me. I couldn't move either, his arms were wrapped around me, holding me to his chest protectively.

Hmm... I couldn't help but wonder how much I would have to tease him to get him to wake up. There's no harm in testing this, now is there? Smirking at my idea I burried my face in his neck and started kissing him.

His arms tightened around me as I trailed up to by his ear, and a low growl came out as I nibbled on his earlobe. Kissing back down his neck, I then trailed over to his mouth. "You awake yet babe?" I whispered against his lips. Rather than replying he pressed his lips against mine, feircely kissing me.

"That wasn't nice Rosalie. I was sleeping." I gave him a pout, jutting out my lower lip. "I was bored. Can you really blame me?" He smacked his forehead, covering his eyes. "No, now put that face away." Smirking, I pulled his hand away from his face and he looked at me. Crashing my lips to his he ran his hands up my back, one tangling in my hair, the other resting on my cheek.

"It still wasn't nice." He whispered softly. "But seeing as you love me you should forgive me." He shook his head, lifting me by my chin to look at me. "I forgive you Rosie. Hell, I probably would've done the same thing." His comment made me grin, and I gave him a quick kiss before rolling out of his arms. Climbing out of the bed, I took the sheet with me, wrapping it around my body.

Walking over to the window I opened the shades. The clouds were getting lighter but off in the distance you could see darker onces rolling in. "Rosalie." I shivered as his breath hit my ear, his arms wrapping around me. "Yes Emmett?" His fingers trailed up my side causing me to fall backwards into his chest. "Why'd you leave me?" Rolling my eyes I spun around catching his lips in a kiss. "I'm right here Emmett. I didn't leave you." I kissed him again.

"Yes you did, you got out of the bed. Why?" I rested against his chest, my cheek pressed against his shoulder. "I wanted to see how bad the rain was." His lips made contact with my forehead as he kissed it softly. "Come back to bed babe, it's early." Shaking my head I placed one of my hands against his chest. "It's almost eleven, that is not early."

Either way he didn't care, he lifted me up bridal style in his arms, laying me down in the bed, then laying himself down. Snuggling into his chest, I rested my head on his shoulder. I glanced up at him as he started to speak. "What's wrong with laying in bed all day?" Biting my lip, I shrugged. "Nothing, nothing at all."

I could feel his hands tugging at the sheets wrapped around my waist. "Lay in bed all day, right." He gave me a sheepish grin as I squirmed out of the sheets. Swinging my leg over him, I climbed on top him, stradling him. "Is this what you had in mind by staying in bed all day?" I asked him, trailing kisses up his abs to his neck.

"Yessss." His hands grabbed my hips, squeezing tightly, but not enough to hurt me. I went to kiss his lips, but he doged me, inclining his head to kiss my neck. It seemed as though is lips made contact with every inch of skin on my neck. I traced circles on his chest with my fingers. His hands ran down my thighs, running his hands back up my inner thighs, tracing his fingers back up to grip my hips again.

"B-b-b-but Emmmmm," He looked at me, tracing circles on my hips with his thumbs. "What if I wanted to do just that, lay in bed all day, keyword being lay?" He frowned, moving me off of him to lay on the bed beside him. "I want to go on a date." I told him, glancing at him as I manuvered myself to have my head laying on his chest, between his arm and side.

"A date?" He looked confused, and I bit my lip covering up the laughter threatening to escape my shaking body. "A date, you know dinner, movie. You bring me flowers, and then at the end you get a kiss good night and go home. A date." His facial expression changed then, like he had just gotten the best idea ever.

"You want a date, then I'll give you a date." I grinned, sitting up enthusiasticly. "Really? Thank you!" I kissed him as I jumped out of the bed, scurrying around the room, trying to find my clothes. Aww screw it, I ran over to his dresser and pulled out a tee, slipping it over my head. "I have to go tell Alice so I can get ready, there's so much to do."

"Rose," I hadn't heard him speak, as I continued running around the room to find my jeans. "Rose... ROSE!" My head snapped up and I looked over at him. "You don't need to go just yet, you can go hang and get ready with Alice while I'm at practice. Kay?" I nodded my head, blushing a bit as I had over-reacted.

I leaned over and grabbed his boxers off the ground, placing them against his chest. "Put some clothes on Em, you're very distracting." I walked out of his room then, heading out to the living room, hoping to find something on TV. I found something out in the living room, and it definetly wasn't on TV.

"Oh shit," I stopped dead in my tracks as I found Bella and Edward making out on the couch. I coughed, trying to be obvious about it, and Bella jumped to the other side of the couch then, turning a bright red. "Rosalie!" Edward shouted at me, jumping up off the couch fuming. Aww, don't tell me he's turned into Jasper now, great just great.

Raking my fingers through my hair, I bit my lip, shrugging. "Yes Edward?" He sat back down on the couch, calming down. "Nothing, just don't tell Emmett." I laughed, Bella was still blushing, having not said a word to me yet. "Awww is poor Eddie afraid of what his girlfriend's big brother is going to do to him?" I teased at him, just as I had always done since we were little about anything and everything.

Edward glared at me, but his face instantly changed. I realized why when I felt the familiar arms wrap around my waist. "Hey Em, look who decided to join us." Emmett looked over to the couch, both Edward and Bella sitting at opposite ends of the couch. "Hey Edward, Bella. What have you two been up to?" I slipped out Emmett's arms, heading into the kitchen.

I heard small pitter patter foot steps come into the kitchen after me; looking over my shoulder I found it to be Bella. "Hey Bella, everything okay?" She bit her lip, shaking her head a bit. "You know you can talk to me about anything, I'm not gonna bite you." She grinned at that, pulling on a strand of hair nervously.

"Well.... I kinda wanted to talk about Edward... and well Emmett." I smiled at her, pulling out a chair and sitting by her. "Okay, so what about?" She bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder to make sure neither of the guys were coming in. "Well I want to know how to break it to Emmett that I'm dating Edward. I'm not sure how he'll react, I haven't had a boyfriend before, mainly because Emmett never let a guy with in breathing distance of me."

I laughed, giving her a warm smile. "Well I would just flat out tell him. I can tell you truthfully that Emmett could tell you and Edward would get together, call it brother's intuition, I'm not sure, though I'm pretty sure he'll be happy for you. Just never tell your brother like I told Jasper, or more correctly showed him." I leaned over, hugging her with one of my arms. "Now let's get back out there before they think we've killed each other or something." She laughed, and we both stood up, heading out.

As we came out, both the guy's heads turned, looking at us. Edward was still on the couch where we left him; Emmett was now in the recliner, his arms resting on the sides as I walked up to him. I sat in his lap, curling my feet up under myself as I leaned back into his chest. Bella sat on the couch, right next to Edward; she smiled softly at him, giving him a nod.

"Well Emmett, I thought that we, or I, should tell you that Bella and I are now dating." Emmett's arms wrapped around me, I glanced up at him, reading his facial expressions for his reaction. "Finally? Well I'm glad Bells, and Edward you take care of my baby sister." I smiled over at Bella, who looked a lot less stressed now that Emmett knew everything.

I pressed my forehead against Emmett's neck as Bella reached over Edward, reaching for the remote and turned on the TV. "Is that why Bella went into the kitchen after you?" He whispered in my ear, making sure the other two didin't hear. "Yes Em, she wanted to know how to tell you she was dating Edward. I told her just to spit it out, that you wouldn't be mad or anything like that." I pressed my lips to his jaw, smiling softly.

Edward had taken the remote from Bella, and was now flipping through the channels himself as he held Bella back with the other arm, laughing. He finally settled on CSI, some rerun that would only come at 11am anways. I sat up in Emmett's arms, turning my attention to the TV. "You watch this?" He asked, grinning. "Yes, Edward and I would both watch this regularly, got a problem with it?"

I turned my attention back to the TV, letting him think about that for awhile. "No, but -" "SHHHHHSSSHHHH!" Edward, Bella, and I all shushed him as it was getting to a good part. We sat there for the next three hours watching reruns of CSI, and then I decided I should go back to my apartment for awhile and Emmett could get ready for practice, and set up our official first date.

I stood in the open doorway, looking up at him as he towered over me. "Bye babe. I'll be ready to go at seven thirty, I expect to be picked up at my door then." he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. "Okay I won't be late. Wear something fancy." I gave him one last kiss before dashing off to my apartment.

X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

As soon as I got in the door I was tackled by a ball of energy, aww Alice same old pixie. We had talked for hours on end on what had been going on between us, how much Jasper was still being stubborn, but gettin less stubborn as I kept the romance stuff far away from him. She even helped me do my hair for the date tonight.

We had just put the finishing touches on my make-up when I heard Emmett walking around in his apartment next door, he would or should be at the door in fifteen minutes tops. "Rosalie you know, we should all do something together as a group saturday. Maybe go to a club, or see a movie." I smiled at her, hugging her as she helped me slip into the little red dress I was wearing, when I say little, I mean little. It ended about a quarter of the way down my thigh, it was halter, and the neck line plunged all the way down to my waist, while it was completly backless until the edge of my butt.

I slid on my heels and considered her idea. "Yeah, we should definetly go to a club or something. We definetly have to show Emmett and Bella the whole town, give them a night out. We could do it once every two weeks, go to different clubs, movies, reasturants, fun things." Alice jumped up and down, clapping gleefully. "Can we really?" I laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Yes sis, we can."

There was a knock on the door then, resulting in us both squealing like middle school girls. "Okay, okay. You stay back here and I'll answer the door and call you out." I nodded enthusiasticly, wow we were still a lot like our thirteen year old selves. I paced back and forth in my bedroom, waiting to hear Alice's voice hollering for me to come out.

**EmPOV**

I had planned out this whole night in a matter of a few hours. I planned to take us into town to Olive Garden, and then I found this night club where we could go dancing, rather then the traditional movie after dinner. I had also bought her a boquet of a dozen roses, as well as some violets to mix in with the roses. Picking up the flowers, I headed over to the door of her apartment, and knocked on it.

The light pitter patter of footsteps ran towards the door, and swung it open. "Hey Emmett! Rose will be right out. Oh did you get those for her!? There so pretty, she's going to love them, I can tell already." I hugged her quickly and stood up as she ran to the hall. "Rose, Emmett's here!"

I heard the click clack of heels, no one could've prepared me for what I saw when she came out into the foyer. The dress had my jaw dropping, it was tiny and showed off lots of skin. "H-h-h-hi R-r-r-r-osssssalieeee." I clamped my mouth shut, I literally just stuttered, and sounded like a complete and total idiot.

She ran over to me grabbing the flowers from my hands. "Emmett they're beautiful. Thank you." She kissed my cheek, and I regained some of my sanity. "Your welcome, though nothing could be as beautiful as you." I whispered in her ear. She handed the flowers to Alice, hugging her good-bye as she grabbed a jacket off the back of a stool. "Ready to go?" She nodded enthusiasticly. "Don't wait up Ali. And yes I will tell you all about the date tomorrow."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, as we headed out of the room to the elevator. We got into the empty elevator and I pulled her to my side, leaning down to her ear. "Are you trying to kill me? Cause seeing you in this dress has you heading straight towards sucsess if you are." I whispered, huskily in her ear. She bit her lip. not helping at all as she glanced up at me.

"No. I'm glad you the dress though." She whispered back, pressing her lips to mine and kissing me. We ended up in the parking garage, and I lead her over to my jeep. My face broke out in a grin as I saw the look of pure awe on her face. "This is your jeep?" She looked at me, grinning. I nodded, pulling her to the passenger side door. "Wait, wait, wait! Pop the hood I wanna see the engine!!!"

I sighed, but walked over to the driver's side, climbing in a popping the hood. "Just one little peek. Then we need to get going or we'll be late. You can look more this weekend." She grinned, climbing up on the bumper; I placed both my hands on her waist to make sure she didn't fall. "I could change some of this, make her go faster." I pulled her down as she pulled down the hood.

"We'll see. Now can we go so we're not late?" She nodded, as I pulled her to the passenger side door again. I helped hosit her up into the seat, and walked over to the drivers side. I climbed in and we headed off to the reasturant. We walked right into the reasturant and got our seats. "So do you want wine or anything to drink?" I looked over at her, she smiled at me. "Yeah Em, wine would be good." The waiter came over just then and I told him a wine to pick up and then he left.

"I have another surprise for you after dinner." She grinned, glancing down at the menu. The waiter came back with the wine and poured us each a glass, and took our orders then left again. "Why'd you want to go on a date so bad Rose?" She bit her lip, looking at me.

"Well... I didn't want our relationship to be just about sex." I nodded, smiling at her. "Rose, our relationship would never just be about sex." She laughed, and the waiter came back with our food. "Well that and I just wanted to get out of the apartment for once." I grinned, eating at my food.

We sat in silence for the rest of dinner, eating our food and drinking the wine. I paid the bill and then led Rose back out to the jeep. "Okay Ms. Hale are you ready for the second half of your date?" She nodded, grinning. "Yes, can you tell me where we're going?" I shook my head, heading off in the directions I had got from the internet.

I pulled into the parking lot of the night club, going over and helping her out. Rose had a look of confusion on her face as I led her inside the night club, which was playing lively music and had an open bar. "Tonight , we will be going dancing." I whispered in her ear. She grinned, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Who would've guessed Emmett Cullen could pull off a date like this?" I laughed as she teased me.

I pulled her out onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. I held her to my chest as we swayed, rather then danced. "I love you," I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehad. "Love you too Em..." She leaned in, pressing her lips to my jaw, a small smile on her face.

We danced for the next few hours, drinking every so often until it was around eleven at night. Rose had an early class the next morning so we had to go. I walked her up to her apartment, stopping in front of her door.

"I had a great time tonight Emmett. We should really do this again." I smiled down at her, "I did too Rosie. We can, soon. I promise." Her arms slid around my neck, pulling me closer to her. "I love you, good night." She spoke before pressing her lips to mine. "Love you too, night." She walked into her apartment then, and I headed to mine. I collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to change as I fell asleep, dreaming of Rose.

* * *

**A/N ;; **Okay so what did you think? You'll have to let me know.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and this time I'm only asking for 2-4reviews before next tuesday when I'll update.

**Word Count - 3385**

_PS;; I'm still in need of a beta, extremely badly. I can only make the time so often to read over my chapters, that's why this chapter was a day late. Anyone interested please pm me. I could really use the help!!!_


	9. SORRY! AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry everyone, this isn't an update but an annoying author's note. XD

Okay so I know I haven't updated, in well two weeks on wednesday. I just got a beta for this story, and she's currently working on editing chapter 8, which is short. I will get it put up as soon as I get the chapter back from her.

Over the next 2-3 weeks I'm packed busy with family stuff. Camping this weekend, and barbeque next weekend some time. I have work friday nights, and sundays if the weather messes up fridays. My uncle is shipping out on the 21st or 22nd so that's why I have family things holding me back. I hope to be back by the end of July or early August for the most part. Sorry!!!!

I'm trying to work on chapter 9, which isn't going so well right now. Though I do have some questions for you guys to review and let me know about. Chapter 9 is at the club, so there will be music, drinking, karaoke, and most likely people getting hit on. ;) So here's my questions, please answer them in a review for me, it'll help me get out the chapter faster.

**1. **Is there any songs you would prefer that they dance to, or that are playing at the club while they're there that should be mention? Please give me title and artists.

**2. **Is there any alcoholic drinks you could come up with for them to drink? Names and what's in them please.

**3. **KARAOKE!!!!! Okay all six of them will have a karaoke song. If you have any suggestions for a song for one of the characters let me know. Title and artist of song, as well as who you think should sing it.

**4. **If you have any good pick up lines, cheesy, stupid, humorous, anything let me know.

You will get credit if I use something you gave to me. Just review this A/N and let me know. I'll post up chapter 8 as soon as I can, and work on chapter 9 as well to get that put up.


	10. Spa Day

**A/N ;; **This chapter will be in Rosalie's point of view, and possibly Alice & Bella's... no Em, he'll come in during the next chapter which will be at the club.

Basically this is a filler chapter to set up for the club scene.

I have to thank my new beta "-ILuvEmmettMcCarty-" without her this chapter wouldn't have been possible

Onto the chapter.... :D

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Spa Day**

**RPOV**

The rest of the week had gone by in a flash after my fantastic date with Emmett. I smiled as I remembered Alice literally pouncing on me when I walked in the door, asking about the date and what we had done at it. She was always a sucker for romance, and truthfully she was pretty good at knowing when someone was the right person for another. I hoped that she was right when she said that Emmett and I were perfect for each other.I had woken up on saturday morning, Alice was bouncing on my bed yet again, sound familiar? I got up, unwillingly may I add and went to take a shower. Evidently Alice had 'forgotten' to inform both Bella and I she had spa appointments for us today before we went out clubbing. I got out of the shower and got dressed.

When on Saturday morning, Alice was bouncing on my bed yet AGAIN. I wondered whether it was a habit of hers. It certainly seems like it. I got up, unwillingly may I add and went to take a shower. Evidently Alice had 'forgotten' to inform both Bella and I she had spa appointments for us today before we went out clubbing, but I knew her better. I also knew that Bella would throw a complete fit if she knew beforehand and would escape the country, so I guess Alice was smart in keeping the secret. Smiling at this thought, I got out of the shower and got dressed.I walked into their apartment, not even bothering to knock, we never did anymore. Bella was at the counter eating breakfast. "Hey Bella. You might want to go get dressed, Alice just informed me we all have appointments for a spa day before we go clubbing." She groaned, getting up and dumping her bowl in the sink.

"We'll meet you down at the Porsche Alice. I'm going to go get Bella, don't want to scare her away with your morning rituals, "I teased- very seriously may I add.  
She stuck her tongue out childishly, running down to the car happily as I unwillingly headed into Emmett and Bella's apartment. I knew Bella was not going to be happy about this. It was only seven in the morning, I had decided if I had to be up this early, then so was Emmett. Walking off I went into his room, finding him sprawled out on his bed, snoring. Kneeling on his bed, I bent down, whispering in his ear. "Oh Em.... Time to get up sleepy head." I brushed my lips against his ear, as he shifted, his eyes opening up.

I walked into their apartment, not even bothering to knock, we never did anymore. Bella was at the counter eating breakfast. "Hey Bella," I said, "You might want  
to go get dressed, Alice just informed me we all have appointments for a spa day before we go clubbing."  
She groaned, getting up and dumping her bowl in the sink. "Run Bella, run!!!" She laughed, seeing Emmett running out of his room. We both dashed out of the room, trying to get the elevator open before he got us.

"Do I have to Rosalie?" she groaned and I laughed, nodding my head. "Yep, sorry Bella. When Alice  
plans something it's best just to go along with it, or else she's one pixie you don't want to be around." BellaShe stalked off to her room in a huff .and I took a seat at  
the counter, waiting for her to get ready to elevator doors opened up then, I grinned at Emmett giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sorry babe. Got to go or we'll have to suffer the wrath of Alice." He kissed me again as I pulled away into the elevator. "We'll be back around five. You and the guys better be ready to go out to the clubs." He nodded, waving as the doors closed.

It was only seven in the morning., I had decided if I had to be up this early, then so did was Emmett. I chuckled to myself. This was going to be good. Walking off I entered went into his room, finding him sprawled out on his bed, snoring. Kneeling on his bed, I bent down, whispering in his ear.  
"Oh Em.... Time to get up sleepy head." I brushed my lips against his ear, as he shifted, his eyes opening up.

"Good morning sleepy head." He grinned up at me happily, (he was so cute!) well that was until he looked at the clock and saw it was only seven. "ROSALIE!" I laughed, getting off his bed and running out of his room to the kitchen before he could grab me. Bella was standing by  
the door waiting for me.

"Run Bella, run!!!" She laughed, seeing Emmett running out of his room. We both dashed out of the room, trying to get the elevator open before he got us.

His arms slid around my waist as we stood outside the elevator impatiently. He spun me around, facing him as he looked down at me, somewhat mad yet amused  
as well. "Yet again babe- that wasn't nice nor funny." I grinned, looking at  
Bella. "I found it funny, how about you Bella?" She nodded, laughing as I started laughing as well. "See Emmett? You really need to work on your sense of humour." I teased.

The elevator doors opened up then, I grinned at Emmett giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sorry babe. Got to go or we'll have to suffer the wrath of Alice." He kissed me again as I pulled away into the elevator- unwillingly, may I add. "We'll be back around five. You and the guys better be ready to go out to the clubs."

He nodded, waving as the doors closed.

"What did he mean by 'yet again'" I started to say, a smirk on my lips before Bella interrupted me. "Wait, never mind don't want to know." I laughed as the doors opened, revealing the devil pixie herself tapping her foot impatiently.

"Could you guys be any longer if you tried? You are wasting perfect fashion and pampering time!"

"Yeah, we could." I spoke with a smirk. "But then again that would entitle Em getting mad at us so we just came down." Bella added. We both bursted out laughing, Alice with a completely confused look on her face. "Do I even want to know?" We shook our heads, "Okay then, well let's get going or we're going to be sooo late."

We piled into Alice's porsche, and sped off to the spa. It was a new adventure for Bella, and I knew she wasn't one for shopping so I could only assume she wouldn't be one for spa days either. Hehe.

As we sat there, mud masks on our face and cucumbers on our eyes we started to talk, mainly about the guys. "So, how are things going with Edward, Bella?" I asked, though I was unable to see her reaction to my question. "Good. He's so nice, though he can be a bit masochistic and over-protective at times I can still see us together for a long time. That's weird for me, I've never had long relationships, scratch that, I've never had a relationship or dated anyone before."

I swear my mouth fell on the floor at her comment, Alice actually freaked hearing it. "Bella how could you have not had a boyfriend before, I mean your beautiful." Alice told her, speaking in a rush. "I don't know, I guess I just never was interested in any of the sick ass holes I went to school with." I could tell by the way she talked she had shrugged at the comment.

A couple hours later we were out of the spa, having our nails hair and make up all done for us professionally. Bella was reluctant at first, but after a bit of persuading and bribing we got her to give in. I don't know how Alice and I did it. Wait, scratch that. I don't know how I did it.

We headed off to mall afterwards, Alice having decided we need to have matching yet different coloured outfits for going out tonight. And I quote her exactly, "They're sure to knock the guy's socks off."

**APOV**

Ooooh, where to go first! I dragged Bella and Rosalie by their arms in and out of each store, unsatisfied with each outfit I found for us.

Finally! My favourite store, Rue 21. The clothes were so bright here and they were fun to layer and mix and match together. I danced around the store, pushed Bella and Rose into a changeroom and threw clothes at them. I missed the hangers a couple of times and hit Bella on the foot, but- hey! Fashion is sooo worth it. "Are we going anywhere after this? My feet are killing me." Bella whined as I dragged them to the back of the store.

"It just depends if I can find what I'm looking for here, besides Bella you really need to learn to love shopping as Rose and I do."

"OOOH GOODY!" Rose looked pissed as I screamed. "Could you be any louder Alice?" I grinned at her, rolling my eyes- which was a yes. I pulled the clothes off the shelves I had found, putting each set into Rosalie and Bella's arms. "Here try these on, I just know these outfits will be perfect." I danced off into a dressing room of my own, changing into my outfit.

The three of us all walked out of our dressing rooms at the same time. We each had on the same outfit, black cotton skirt that went half way down the  
thigh, with a halter top, mine in purple, Rosalie's red, and Bella's green. "Oh my god they're perfect!" I squealed, jumping up and down. "Now just to find matching shoes and jewellery and we'll be ready for tonight!"

We went off to find shoes and headed home, Bell a lot more happier after she was seated in the porsche. Well, that was until I told her about the shopping trips we would conquer in the future…

**RPOV**

We arrived back at the apartments at seven PM. I know I told Emmett it would be five but the pixie had us in and out of every store in the mall, I mean come on it isn't that hard to find an outfit and stick with it, seriously!

Even though I really love shopping Alice overdoes it soo much.

We did a touch up on our hair as it was a bit askew from all the clothes we tried on. We also fixed up our make-up, we made it look more smokey and alluring.

The three of us headed out of the apartment and over to Emmett's, where we told the guys they would have to get ready.

* * *

**A/N ;; **Okay so yeah this is really short, it's basically a filler chapter for the chapter to come.

Review to get a sneak peek!!! 2-4 before the next update please

**Word Count - 1970ish**

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

It's right there it only takes a minute!!! :D


	11. Actual Chapter 8! srry

**A/N ;; **This chapter will be in Rosalie's point of view, and possibly Alice & Bella's... no Em, he'll come in during the next chapter which will be at the club.

Basically this is a filler chapter to set up for the club scene.

I have to thank my new beta "-ILuvEmmettMcCarty-" without her this chapter wouldn't have been possible

Onto the chapter.... :D

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Spa Day**

**RPOV**

The rest of the week had gone by in a flash after my fantastic date with Emmett. I smiled as I remembered Alice literally pouncing on me when I walked in the door, asking about the date and what we had done at it. She was always a sucker for romance, and truthfully she was pretty good at knowing when someone was the right person for another. I hoped that she was right when she said that Emmett and I were perfect for each other.

When on Saturday morning, Alice was bouncing on my bed yet AGAIN. I wondered whether it was a habit of hers. It certainly seems like it. I got up, unwillingly may I add and went to take a shower. Evidently Alice had 'forgotten' to inform both Bella and I she had spa appointments for us today before we went out clubbing, but I knew her better. I also knew that Bella would throw a complete fit if she knew beforehand and would escape the country, so I guess Alice was smart in keeping the secret. Smiling at this thought, I got out of the shower and got dressed.

"We'll meet you down at the Porsche Alice. I'm going to go get Bella, don't want to scare her away with your morning rituals, "I teased- very seriously may I add. She stuck her tongue out childishly, running down to the car happily as I unwillingly headed into Emmett and Bella's apartment. I knew Bella was not going to be happy about this.

I walked into their apartment, not even bothering to knock, we never did anymore. Bella was at the counter eating breakfast. "Hey Bella," I said, "You might want to go get dressed, Alice just informed me we all have appointments for a spa day before we go clubbing." She groaned, getting up and dumping her bowl in the sink.

"Do I have to Rosalie?" she groaned and I laughed, nodding my head. "Yep, sorry Bella. When Alice plans something it's best just to go along with it, or else she's one pixie you don't want to be around." She stalked off to her room in a huff and I took a seat at the counter, waiting for her to get ready to go.

It was only seven in the morning., I had decided if I had to be up this early, then so did was Emmett. I chuckled to myself. This was going to be good. Walking off I entered went into his room, finding him sprawled out on his bed, snoring. Kneeling on his bed, I bent down, whispering in his ear. "Oh Em.... Time to get up sleepy head." I brushed my lips against his ear, as he shifted, his eyes opening up.

"Good morning sleepy head." He grinned up at me happily, (he was so cute!) well that was until he looked at the clock and saw it was only seven. "ROSALIE!" I laughed, getting off his bed and running out of his room to the kitchen before he could grab me. Bella was standing by the door waiting for me.

"Run Bella, run!!!" She laughed, seeing Emmett running out of his room. We both dashed out of the room, trying to get the elevator open before he got us.

His arms slid around my waist as we stood outside the elevator impatiently. He spun me around, facing him as he looked down at me, somewhat mad yet amused as well. "Yet again babe- that wasn't nice nor funny." I grinned, looking at Bella. "I found it funny, how about you Bella?" She nodded, laughing as I started laughing as well. "See Emmett? You really need to work on your sense of humour." I teased.

The elevator doors opened up then, I grinned at Emmett giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sorry babe. Got to go or we'll have to suffer the wrath of Alice." He kissed me again as I pulled away into the elevator- unwillingly, may I add. "We'll be back around five. You and the guys better be ready to go out to the clubs." He nodded, waving as the doors closed.

"What did he mean by 'yet again'" I started to say, a smirk on my lips before Bella interrupted me. "Wait, never mind don't want to know." I laughed as the  
doors opened, revealing the devil pixie herself tapping her foot impatiently. "Could you guys be any longer if you tried? You are wasting perfect fashion and pampering time!"

"Yeah, we could." I spoke with a smirk. "But then again that would entitle Em getting mad at us so we just came down." Bella added. We both bursted out  
laughing, Alice with a completely confused look on her face. "Do I even want to know?" We shook our heads, "Okay then, well let's get going or we're going  
to be sooo late."

We piled into Alice's porsche, and sped off to the spa. It was a new adventure for Bella, and I knew she wasn't one for shopping so I could only assume she wouldn't be one for spa days either. Hehe.

As we sat there, mud masks on our face and cucumbers on our eyes we started to talk, mainly about the guys. "So, how are things going with Edward, Bella?" I asked, though I was unable to see her reaction to my question. "Good. He's so nice, though he can be a bit masochistic and over-protective at times, but I can still see us together for a long time. That's weird for me, I've never had long relationships, scratch that, I've never had a relationship or dated anyone before."

I swear my mouth fell on the floor at her comment, Alice actually freaked hearing it. "Bella how could you have not had a boyfriend before, I mean your beautiful." Alice told her, speaking in a rush. "I don't know, I guess I just never was interested in any of the sick ass holes I went to school with." I could tell by the way she talked she had shrugged at the comment.

A couple hours later we were out of the spa, having our nails, hair, and make up all done for us professionally. Bella was reluctant at first, but after a bit of persuading and bribing we got her to give in. I don't know how Alice and I did it. Wait, scratch that. I don't know how I did it.

We headed off to mall afterwards, Alice having decided we need to have matching yet different colored outfits for going out tonight. And I quote her exactly, "They're sure to knock the guy's socks off."

**APOV**

Ooooh, where to go first! I dragged Bella and Rosalie by their arms in and out of each store, unsatisfied with each outfit I found for us.

Finally! My favourite store, Rue 21. The clothes were so bright here and they were fun to layer and mix and match together. I danced around the store, pushed Bella and Rose into a changeroom and threw clothes at them. I missed the hangers a couple of times and hit Bella on the foot, but- hey! Fashion is sooo worth it.

"Are we going anywhere after this? My feet are killing me." Bella whined as I dragged them to the back of the store. "It just depends if I can find what I'm looking for here, besides Bella you really need to learn to love shopping as Rose and I do."

"OOOH GOODY!" Rose looked pissed as I screamed. "Could you be any louder Alice?" I grinned at her, rolling my eyes- which was a yes. I pulled the clothes off the shelves I had found, putting each set into Rosalie and Bella's arms. "Here try these on, I just know these outfits will be perfect." I danced off into a dressing room of my own, changing into my outfit.

The three of us all walked out of our dressing rooms at the same time. We each had on the same outfit, black cotton skirt that went half way down the thigh, with a halter top, mine in purple, Rosalie's in red, and Bella's in green. "Oh my god they're perfect!" I squealed, jumping up and down. "Now just to find matching shoes and jewellery and we'll be ready for tonight!"

We went off to find shoes and headed home, Bell a lot more happier after she was seated in the porsche. Well, that was until I told her about the shopping trips we would conquer in the future…

**RPOV**

We arrived back at the apartments at seven PM. I know I told Emmett it would be five but the pixie had us in and out of every store in the mall, I mean  
come on it isn't that hard to find an outfit and stick with it, seriously!

Even though I really love shopping Alice overdoes it soo much.

We did a touch up on our hair as it was a bit askew from all the clothes we tried on. We also fixed up our make-up, we made it look more smokey and alluring.

The three of us headed out of the apartment and over to Emmett's, where we told the guys they would have to get ready.

* * *

**A/N ;; **Okay so yeah this is really short, it's basically a filler chapter for the chapter to come.

Review to get a sneak peek!!! 2-4 before the next update please

**Word Count - 1970ish**

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

It's right there it only takes a minute!!! :D


	12. Clubbing

**A/N;; **Sorry these past few updates have been so long, if u read my author's note a while back you'd c y.

Jus for fair warning, this chapter will jump back and forth between Emmett and Rosalie's POV's. I may throw in a random Alice, Jasper, Edward, or Bella POV as well. Most likely Alice or Jasper. We'll c.

I'm going to thank GenniPenni for giving me some song choices, of which I used Sugar by Flo Rida. I also thanking my friend who helped me with some of the karaoke songs.

I own nothing Stephenie Meyer and the artists of the songs do.

Onto the much awaited as well as anticipated chapter!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Clubbing**

**EmPOV**

I finished rolling the sleeves up on my white button up dress shirt. Alice, being the fashion pixie she is, sent over an outfit for me via Jasper and Edward when they came over to get ready. Being the traitors they were, they actually passed it on to me. My shirt was paired with dark wash jeans, and a pair of white Nike's. Jasper and Edward on the other hand had on grey dress shirts with light wash jeans and black nike's. I ran my fingers through my curls, attempting to get them to stay in place, rather then their normal unruly ways of sticking out in every direction known to mankind.

I headed out of the bathroom, finding the other guys sitting on the couch watching a hockey game on TV, waiting for the girls. They were supposed to be back almost two hours ago, I doubted they were back now if they weren't back two hours ago. I plopped down on the couch with the guys, just getting into the game when the door creaked as someone opened it... all three of our heads turned towards the door, all our jaws dropping at the sight of our girls.

Their short skirts and halter tops left little to the imagination. I was torn between drooling over Rosie, or covering her as well as my sister in ankle-length sleeved trench coats for the whole night. There wasn't any doubt I would have to keep Rose at my side tonight, knowing all too well what the guys at the club would be thinking about my Rose. I could only hope Edward could keep the guys away from my baby sister.

"What," Alice asked menacingly, disturbing the serene silence of the room. "What are you guys wearing!?!?!?!" Both Jasper and Edward pretty much screamed in shock. They are such girls. Obviously we were all thinking the same thing about the outfits they were wearing. I was finally able to move off the couch, removing the shock I had in my system as I made my way over to Rose, whom during the silence had made her way to the kitchen.

"Whatcha looking for babe?" I came up behind her, sliding my arms around her waist as she dug through the fridge.

"Something to drink, what does it look like?" She held up a water bottle, turning her head towards me.

"Nothing, babe." I pulled her closer to my chest, burrying my face in her hair by her neck. "What's with the outfit baby?" She shook her head, smiling lightly.

"Alice." I chuckled, pressing a kiss to her jawline.

"Stop canoodling in the fridge and get out here Emmett and Rose- or else we will have to buy a new fridge due to hygienic problems!" Alice yelled.

Rose growled at Alice as she stormed out of the room. I smiled sheepishly at Alice, duckin my head down as we ran down to the car lot to get my totally awesome jeep.

I had no clue who would be driving home, but I hoped they wouldn't wreck my jeep on the way. If they did, they would be paying for the repairs.

I climbed into the driver's seat, Rosalie in the passenger's, while Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper all piled into the back seat.

**RPOV**

We rode in silence to the club, an occasional cough or fidget here and there. Emmett and I kept stealing glances at each other the whole way there, my hand resting on his thigh, tracing small circles against the fabric of his jeans.

Arriving at the club we all climbed out of the jeep, heading to the not so short waiting line to get in.

I leaned into Emmett's chest as we waited to be ushered inside. "Were you trying to distract me in the car?" He whispered huskily in my ear, sucking lightly on the skin behind my ear.

"Uhhhh..." I couldn't even form a coherent word, let alone thought with him doing that.

We finally got to the front of the line, and were instantly ushered inside. The music was blasting as the lyrics from Pitbulls' "I Know You Want Me" filled the air of the packed club.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Jasper asked all of us. The three of us girls nodded, looking to our guys as Alice spoke.

"You guys go get them, and we'll find a table." I leaned into Emmett as I waited for them to agree, once they finally nodded we told them what we wanted. I looked at Alice a smirk on my face, and she nodded an identical smirk on her face. "Sex on the beach, times three."

We grabbed Bella's arms, dragging her off to a table in a secluded corner, well it was more of a booth with cushion bench chairs surrounding all but one side of the table. "Why'd you guys have to get me alcohol? I don't like drinking, I would much rather have a soda or water." Bella started complaining as we all sat down.

"Because, Edward is already doing the driving, so you don't need to worry about being sober. Besides, it's more fun if you've had a few to drink. And it may make you better at dancing,"

I told her. Her eyes, which had gone wide at the mention of dancing, glared at me. She was still grumbling as the guys made their way to the table, taking seats by their mutual other.

I leaned into Emmett's side as I took my drink from him. Edward was drinking something of what looked to be jack and coke.

"Eddie, that better be non-alcoholic or we'll have no way to get home tonight." He glared at me, handing me his cup. I took a sip of it, coke, he was safe as long as he didn't go get something different and just stuck with coke the rest of the night.

"Rose, Bella!!! Come on, I wanna dance." Alice bounced in her seat as she grabbed our arms, dragging us off to the dance floor with her.

"But I can't dance guys!" Boy was Bella full of complaints, it seemed as though she had a different one for each subject.

Alice and I were swaying our hips to the beat, trying to help Bella get the hang of it as the song "Flirt" by The Pussycat Dolls came on. "

Think we can give them a show" I attempted a whisper in the loud club towards Alice. She grinned at me as we began to grind, knowing all too well what Jaspers' reaction would be, but curious to how Emmett would react.

We both continued dancing, Bella having made her way back to the table with the guys. All of a sudden I felt an unrecognizable hand on the small of my back, as someone moved to dance with me. I tried to ignore them but they started pressing into me. I looked over my shoulder, glaring at the person.

"Back off and get your hands off me you perve!" I snapped. He backed away, but not for long, his hand was back on my back yet again as he moved closer to me again. I spun around on my heel, slapping him across the face in the process. "I said to get your hands off of me."I yelled.

He took a step towards me, "You stupid blonde bitch!"

**EmPOV**

I sat at the table with the guys, watching as Rose, Alice, and Bella made their way to the dance floor. No one could prepare me for what I saw next. Bella had made her way back to the table as "Flirt" by The Pussycat Dolls came on the speakers, Rose and Alice on the other hand....

My jaw dropped seeing them grinding together. Eww.. Rose should be grinding against me, not Alice. Internal pout! Edward and Jasper were more composed then me, oddly.

"They do this often?" I asked, curiously. The both nodded, and shook their heads at their sisters. Wow....

I watched as a guy made his way up to the girls, standing behind my Rose. She looked livid as she looked over her shoulder at the guy. I had a feeling Rose could stand her own ground so I left it, letting her deal with it. He stepped away for a bit, but made his way back to her. I stood up then, making my way over to them as she spun around to face him, slapping him in the process.

"I said to get your hands off me!"

He took another step towards her as I came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You stupid blonde bitch!" I glared at him, pulling Rose against my chest. "I think you should leave, now. Before either I hurt you badly- so you remember it until you're 85, or I let her go- I'm pretty sure she could do worse damage than me." He ran off then.

"You okay babe?" I rubbed circles in her hip as I looked down at her. She smiled up at me, "Yeah, though I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy this shirt. That guy reaked."

I chuckled, leaning down and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around my neck as the music changed.

"Dance with me?" I nodded and we made our way closer to the middle of the dance floor, off the edge incase the guy came back again.

The song now playing was "Sugar" by Flo Rida. I grinned down at her as she rocked her hips to the beat, grinding into me. I listened to the lyrics of the song as Rose sang along, looking up at me the whole time. _'My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar. This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung. So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar. You love you some, you love you some. I'm sweet like,' _I bent down kissing her neck as we danced, my hands on her hips, hers still around my neck.

The song continued as I bent down, pressing my lips to her ear, singing my favourite part in her ear. _'I got a good appetite with you on me, on me. I'll wrap you out of them clothes. You my treat, my treat. Girl you my sugar, I call you candy. And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some. Girl you my sugar, I call you candy. And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar.' _

I pressed a kiss to her neck as the song ended. I grabbed her hands as we made our way back to the table and sat down with everyone.

"Hey Rose, Em. You okay sis?" Jas asked, looking at his sister as we sat down. He really was overprotective, I wonder if I should still be careful what I do with Rose around him.

I would hope I wouldn't have to be as careful anymore, maybe. Rose rested back against my chest, grabbing her drink and drinking some. "I'm fine Jas... no need to worry." She grinned at her brother, as he gave a soft smile, seeming unsure if he should believe her or not.

"Get me another drink?" She asked, looking at me. "Ooooh me tooo!!! Jassy!!!!" I laughed as both Jasper and I headed to the bar to get the girls another drink.

**APOV(alice)**

I looked to Rose as Edward took Bella out of the club for some fresh air, evidently she was getting claustrophobic. I grinned at Rose, who was sipping at the last of her drink, waiting for another one. "So Rose, what was going on on the dance floor with you and Emmett that had you blushing scarlet?" She bit her lip looking down into her cup, clearly trying to avoid the question. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Alice." she mumbled.

"Rosalie! Come on- you have to tell me before they get back, or I'll make you tell me in front of all of them." She glared at me then, but I wasn't going to back down... I never did, I could always take Rosalie if it came to it.

"It was nothing, jeeze Ali. We were just dancing that was it." I cocked my head to the side, giving her a look. "And..." She grumbled, chewing on the corner of her lip.

"And nothing. We danced, he sang some of the lyrics to me. That's it." I grinned, looking up at her. "He sang some of the lyrics? Which ones?" She shook her head vigorously. "Not telling, sorry but I've told you enough already." I pouted then, giving her my puppy eyes. "Damnit Alice! I said no." I giggled.

"Pretty please, I won't tell anyone else. I just really want to know. I thought we told each other everything!" She groaned then, pulling on a strand of her hair.

"Not in public Alice! Jeeze. I may tell you tomorrow, keyword being may." I pouted, and was going to push it further but the guys were on there way back.

"Fine, but I will be pressuring you to tell me tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

**RPOV**

The guys finally came back, saving me from Alice's ruthless interrogating. I smiled up at Emmett as he handed me my drink. "Thanks..." I took a sip as he slid in the booth beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "Hmm?" He shook his head, kissing my cheek. Edward and Bella walked back in then, sitting at the back of the booth. "You okay Bella?" I asked. She nodded, resting her head onto Edward's shoulder.

Alice got up and walked away then, without Jasper oddly enough. I could tell she was up to something because normally she would take Jasper with her if she walked off. I could only hope she wasn't up to something that could permanently embarrass us all for life. I grabbed Emmett's hand pulling him up with me. "Come on babe, I wanna dance again." He shook his head as I dragged him back onto the floor.

"What you don't want to dance with me? I'm sure I could find someone who would want to dance if you don't." He narrowed his eyes, wrapping his arms around my waist as we got to the dance floor. "No way in hell will I let that happen." He whispered huskily in my ear. I grinned, draping my arm behind his neck. "And how do you plan on keeping that from happening?"

He tilted his head down burying it in my neck. "Well.... I could do this." He started kissing and sucking on my neck. "Unnnhhhhh." The music changed then to Paradiso Gilrs and Lil Jon "Patron Tequila". He smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "Damn Emmmm." I whimpered slightly. He smirked knowing all too well what he was doing to me. He kissed down my shoulder as the song ended, leaving the whole place quiet all of a sudden.

Suddenly someone was speaking over the speaker system. "Okay everyone. Tonight we're going to try something new. We're going to be doing Karaoke. So if everyone could return to their seats. We had people sign up earlier so we will call you on stage in the order you signed up. When you get up here make sure to give the DJ your song choice. Any song is allowed. So have fun."

We made our way back to the booth, Emmett sitting down first and pulling me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned backwards, drink in my hand as I sipped at it. Alice had a huge smirk on her face, bouncing enthusiastically in her chair. "Okay so first up on our list is.... Rosalie Hale." I literally spit out my drink. "WHAT!?!?!?" I glared at Alice, as Emmett let go of me & I made my way to the dance floor.

"I'm going to kill that damn pixie...." I muttered under my breath. I stepped onto the dance floor, taking the microphone. "So Rosalie, what song will you be singing for us tonight?" I thought about it for a minute, tapping my foot likely. "Well.... I guess I'll be singing 'Vogue' by Madonna." I grinned, waiting for the music to start up so I could start to sing.

_What Are You Looking At?_

_Strike a pose.  
Strike a pose.  
Vogue, vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue, vogue_

_Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go [look around]  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know [life that you know]_

_When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so_

_Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music [move to the music]  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow [go with the flow]  
You know you can do it_

_All you need is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for [that's what it's for]  
Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door [open up the door]_

It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it

_Come on, vogue  
Let your body groove to the music [move to the music]  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow [go with the flow]  
You know you can do it_

_Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor_

_Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music [move to the music]  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow [go with the flow]  
You know you can do it_

_Vogue, [Vogue]  
Beauty's where you find it [move to the music]  
Vogue, [Vogue]  
Beauty's where you find it [go with the flow]_

_Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Dietrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine_

_Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air_

_They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you_

_Ladies with an attitude  
Fella's that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it_

_Vogue, vogue, vogue, vogue_

_Oooh, you've got to  
Let your body move to the music  
Oooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh, you've got to just,  
Vogue!_

Everyone was clapping as I walked back over to the table, seating myself right back in Emmett's lap again. Emmett kissed my cheek, wrapping his arms around my waist again. "I didn't know you could sing like that Rose." I grinned, nodding my head. Twisting a bit I kissed him hard on the lip, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me.

"Ahem...." We continued kissing until someone through something hitting me in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" Jasper glared at me, as if saying 'isn't it obvious' as I rolled my eyes. "You were putting on a much unwanted show there." I sighed, resting my head against Emmett's shoulder as we waited for the next person to be called.

"Okay so next up will be, Alice Cullen."

**APOV**

I made my way up to the dance floor, grinning. I was literally bouncing in anticipation as they handed me the mic. "So Alice, what do you plan on singing." Slightly off in the audience I heard someone muttering "oh dear god." I stuck my tongue out towards my table, knowing it was most likely Edward or Rosalie. "I'll be singing 'Genie in a Bottle' by Christina Aguilera" I tapped my foot to the beat as the music started up.

_Oh...  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me_

_You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that dont mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)_

_Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no) _

_If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out_

_The music's playing and the lights' down low  
One more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)_

_Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)_

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And i'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a geine in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out_

_Oh whoa...  
My body's sayin let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)_

_If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do_

_If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And i'll be with you_

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out_

I danced back over to our table, plopping down right beside Jas. Everyone was clapping and I knew I had the hugest grin on my face. "You just had to do that song didn't you?" Edward asked. I grinned, "Well of course my dear brother, what other song was I supposed to do?" I wasn't sure who was next for this, I placed our names all over between other people's names so we wouldn't all be right after each other.

"Okay so the next person up will be, Mike Newton....." Eww that guy was gross, I think he was the guy hitting on Rosalie as well....

**EmPOV**

I rested my chin on Rose's shoulder as we waited for the next guy to get done with his song. "You gotta be kidding me." I muttered watching as he walked onto the dance floor. "So Mike, what will you be singing?" The guy looked almost giddy at the thought of singing something in front of everybody. "I'll be singing 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies." I choked on my laughter, burying my face in Rose's neck.

"He's seriously going to do that song." She spoke softly. I nodded, "Scary isn't it?" She laughed kissing me softly. "Terrifying." We sat back listening as the guy literally butchered the song to pieces. He walked off the dance floor with little clapping or cheering. "Okay so next is Jessica Stanley." Rose looked horrified hearing that name.

"What is it?" She shook her head. "I went to school with her, she couldn't really sing anything... ever." I laughed, as we waited for her to state what song she would be singing. "I'll be singing 'Waterfalls' by TLC!" she spoke in a nasally voice.

I didn't dare pick up my drink until she was finished with the song. I wasn't sure which voice I would rather hear, her normal voice, or her singing voice.... they were both annoying as hell. She ran off the dance floor when she finished, a few people clapping and cheering in the corner for her.

"And next up will be Emmett McCarty." Rose jumped out of my arms, kissing me before I headed off to the dance floor, knowing exactly which song I would be singing. "Okay Emmett what song will you be singing for us tonight?" I grinned out towards Rose, winking at her. "I'll be singing... 'If You Want it to be Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy)' by Backstreet Boys" I grinned over at Rose as the music started and began to sing.

_If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
(Yeah I like this, ha ha)_

_If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)  
If you really like it hot  
Find someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)  
__And if you want to get it done  
Babe you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
Get it like it could be, would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy_

_If you like it innovative  
Better get someone creative honey (yes)  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
Gotta get somebody slammin' baby (oh yeah)  
And if you want to get it done  
Babe you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
Get it like it could be, would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy_

_Heh heh heh heh now listen  
These are things your mama shouldn't know  
These are things I really wanna show  
These are things I wanna show you how  
So won't you let me show you right now? (ooh baby)_

_And if you want to get it done  
Babe you gotta get the one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy  
Get it like it could be, would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a bad boy_

_If you really want it good, If you really want it good  
If you really want it good, If you really want it good  
If you really want it good, If you really want it good  
If you really want it good, If you really want it good  
If you really want it good, If you really want it good  
If you really want it good_

I chuckled as everyone cheered around me as I headed off the stage. I walked back to the booth, Rose blushing scarlet as I got to her. Her hand grasped my collar, pulling me down to her eye level. "Don't you ever embarrass me like that ever again." She then crushed her mouth on to mine, snaking her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. "Don't worry baby I'll try not to." She gave me a look, moving her hands to her hips. "I won't do it again." I said softly, defeated.

"Good." She proceeded to pull me down onto the bench, situating herself in my lap and leaned back into my chest. "I'm not kidding either Em... never again." I chuckled, pressing a kiss into her neck. "I won't, don't worry." She nodded then as the guy came back to the mic. "Okay so next up will be..... Jasper Hale." Jas looked defeated as he got up, heading up the the dance floor.

**JPOV(jasper)**

"Okay so next up will be.... Jasper Hale." I gulped hearing my name being called. I headed up to the dance floor, hanging my head in defeat. If I didn't love the women I would soon call my wife I would be high tailing it out of here as of now. "So, Jasper; what song will you be singing for us." I bit my lip, I literally had no clue what song I would be singing, not my fault.

"Uh well.... I guess I'll be singing 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mix-a-Lot" Why I chose that song, I have no clue. I guess Alice deserves to be embarrassed a bit after signing me up for this thing in the first place.

_(music just plays this)  
Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, you know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff*  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big.  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!_

_(jas sings from here on out)  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!_

_Baby got back!_

_I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*  
Till the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!_

Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sister, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!_

_Little in the middle but she got much back  
Little in the middle but she got much back  
Little in the middle but she got much back  
Little in the middle but she got much back_

I strolled off the dance floor back over to Alice. She was livid, but I couldn't blame her I did just embarrass her in front of the whole club. "Love you baby," I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek softly.

**RPOV**

I laughed having heard what Jasper sang. Was he seriously asking for a death wish....? I grabbed my drink off the table and finished it off. I rested back into Emmett's chest then. "Em...." I whispered, seeing as it was quiet as they were waiting to call the next person on stage I could just whisper and have a conversation between just the two of us. "What babe?" He asked against my neck where he was currently kissing me, managing to distract me from our surroundings. "I need another drink." He chuckled, moving me to sit beside him and grabbed my empty cup. "Be right back."

I leaned back against the bench, listening as they called another person on stage. "Okay, our next person will be Lauren Mallory." Oh hell, another girl from school I couldn't stand anymore then the last one. "I thought she moved away when she ended up pregnant." Alice commented. I laughed, "We could only have hoped." She nodded. We watched as she made her way to the dance floor, the beginning notes of 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks began. Jeeze, she couldn't carry a tune either.

Emmett was back at my side as she finished her song, placing my drink in my hand. "Aren't you going to try anything different babe?" I shook my head, I liked to stick with the same thing when we went out to clubs, if I didn't, bad things tended to happen. I rested back into his chest, sipping lightly at my drink as another bystander was called onto the stage. I wasn't even paying attention anymore as I drank my drink and Emmett proceeded to kiss and suck on the skin by my shoulder. I was beginning to wonder if I should worry about how much he had to drink tonight, nah.

"You trying to distract me or something?" He grinned, nipping my shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes." Edward coughed then, giving us a glare. "Could you guys be a bit more discreet? People are staring!" I rolled my eyes sighing softly. "What ever you say Eddie boy." He sneered at the nickname, and I heard the announcers voice break through the silence as he went to speak to me.

"Next up will be.... Edward Cullen."

**EdPOV(edward)**

AWWW HELL!!!! I headed up to the dance floor, taking the microphone in my hand. "So Edward, what do you plan on singing for us tonight?" I ran my hand through my unruly hair, pausing to think for a second. "I guess I'll be singing 'Kiss Me Thru The Phone' by Soulja Boy, featuring Sammie." The music began and I proceeded to sing along to the words appearing on the screen.

_Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)_

_Baby, I know that you like me  
You my future wifey  
SouljaBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie  
I could be your clyde  
You could be my wife  
Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah  
All that, everyday I need ya  
And everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't_

(678) 999-8212

_Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)_

_Baby, I been thinking lately  
So much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talking on the phone  
Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't_

(678) 999-8212

_Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)_

_She call my phone like  
(da da dadadada da dadadada da dadadada da)  
We on the phone like  
(da da dadadada da dadadada da dadadada da)  
We taking pics like  
(da da dadadada da dadadada da dadadada da)  
She dial my number like  
(da da dadadada da dadadada da dadadada da)_

(678) 999-8212

_Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)_

I quickly made my way back to the booth, sitting myself down beside Bella. She placed a kiss on my cheek, "You were really good Edward." she spoke softly. I grinned, glad that she liked it.

"And last but definitely not least, we hope, Bella Swan."

**BPOV (bella)**

"And last but defiantly not least, we hope, Bella Swan." I gulped standing up slowly. My knees were shaking and my stomach was turning, I never did good in front of huge crowds. "So, Ms. Swan. What do you plan on singing for us today?" I sighed softly grabbing the mic. "I'll be singing 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada." The music started slow but got faster, I knew that.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

I slowly made my way back to the table, careful not to trip once and succeeded. I sat down and Edward's arms wrapped around me. "That was beautiful, love." Love? When did he start calling me love? I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, I was blushing extremely and now everyone knew.

**EmPOV**

"WOW" the guy who was announcing said as Bella came back over to the table. "I think we have a winner! Bella Swan!" Bella having already been red when she got back, jumped up the blush scale at least three spots hearing she had won. "Your prize is a free night in the club the next time you come. No entrance fee or drink fee." She blushed even more, burying her face in Edward's shoulder. "Okay, now we'll get back to the music." The music began the notes of a song I wasn't sure I knew, but for now it didn't matter if I did or didn't.

"Aliiiiice!!!!!" Alice looked towards Rose. Rose reached out, grabbing Alice's hand, pulling herself up as well as Alice. "Come on sis, let's go get some shots." They both headed off towards the bar as I looked back and forth between Edward and Jasper. "Good or bad idea?" They shook their heads, sipping on their drinks. No answer, I guessed I should take that as a bad idea, I think.

The girls came back with a tray in their arms, three rows of shots, three in each color, I assumed it was by flavor, I hadn't done much clubbing or drinking myself in Pheonix. The girls all sat down, setting up a row of shots in front of themselves, and then a row in front of Bella. "Okay these are jello shots." Alice told Bella. "We have six each, first to finish has to do the other's laundry, in mine and Rose's case. And for you Bella, if I win you have to go shopping once a week with me for a month, if you win I can't make you go shopping for a whole month. Got it?" All the girls nodded, "Okay you guys are the judges." Rose told Edward, Jasper, and me.

"Ready, set, GO!" Edward and Jasper both shouted. The girls took a hole of one shot tipping their heads back and doing it. Rose and Alice were neck and neck at three while Bella was still trying to figure out how to get the shot out. Bella had finally got the hang of it and was catching up quick, I think the girls were just giving her a chance to catch up. They all got down to one shot left and started doing it at the same time.

Surprisingly Bella's empty shot glass hit the table first, Rose second, and Alice left. "Nooooo!" Alice pouted, folding her arms over her chest. Rose smirked, "Alice looks like you'll be doing laundry and not dragging Bella shopping for a month." She sniffled while Bella and Rose high fived across the table. Seems as though they were rubbing in winning towards Alice, making her face turn even more pitiful in defeat.

"Emmmm go get me and Bella a drink. Please!!!!' I looked at Rose as she asked me to get them drinks. "What do you want, same things?" Bella nodded while Rose bit her lip for a sec. "Screwdriver please." I nodded and headed off to the bar. "Wait Em!" Rose ran up to me, wrapping her arms around mine, leaning into my shoulder. "What Rose?" She grinned up at me, "I wanna come with you." I shook my head as we continued walking to the bar.

"What can I get you two?" I looked at Rose, waiting for her to order. "One screwdriver, one sex on the beach, and...." I looked at the bartender. "Jack and coke please." He nodded and headed off to make our drinks. "You having fun Em?" I nodded. "A lot of fun babe." She leaned up kissing me quickly on the lips. "Okay good."

"Your drinks sir."

We took the drinks and headed back to the table. "Here Bella."

I handed her her drink and sat down, pulling Rose into my lap. "Anyone ready to go home yet?" Edward was the one that asked, mister DD himself.

"I just got a new drink Eddie. Quit whining." Rose snapped at him. "Yea, and maybe someone shouldn't have gotten her that new drink." I heard him mumbling.

She had drank about half her drink then, setting it on the table and leaned back into my chest. "You want to dance again Emmett?" I shook my head, kissing her cheek. "I think we've both had enough dancing for the night tonight. How about you finish your drink and we can head home, I think everyone's getting tired." Actually, Alice had passed out in Jaspers' arms already, and Bella was getting close to passing out on Edwards' shoulder. "Okay." She pouted and finished up her drink. "Let's go guys."

We all stood up and headed to the jeep. I tossed the keys to Edward and he helped Bella up into the passenger seat. Jasper and Alice were already up in the jeep as I helped Rose up and climbed in myself. As soon as we were pulling out of the parking lot Rose was buried into my side, half asleep half awake. "Love you." she murmured softly. "Love you too Rosie."

We got back to the apartments, all the girls having passed out. Each of us guys scooped up our girls in our arms. "I'll take Bella to your guy's apartment and stay with her tonight." Edward said as we got up to our floor. I nodded and unlocked the door for him. I headed over with Rose to her apartment and carried her inside and to her room.

I laid her on her bed, and I was about to slip out and head back to my apartment but she spoke up. "Em, please stay." I walked over, slipping out of my shoes, jeans, and shirt and climbed in bed with her. "I'll stay Rosie," I said kissing her cheek and dozing off next to the woman that I loved.

_

* * *

_

**A/N ;; **Again I'm sorry for how long this took. It was an extremely long chapter as you can tell, and then I had to have it beta'ed, after taking almost two weeks to finally figure out what I wanted to have typed.

I'm still working on the next chapter, so I'm not sure when I'll get it next, sorry.

Review please!!!! :D

**Word Count ;; 8,500ish**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Okay, so this is a universal authors' note for both of my stories.... Please read.

I know I haven't updated either of my stories in a while... Especially CSMIF!

CSMIF I currently have a writer's block for, and I'm working it out kink by kink.

LIS I have a writers' block for as well, but it's more for trying to keep going day by day, or a post for every couple of weeks in their lives. So I think I've decided to do a time jump in the story, all the way to Thanksgiving.... Doing this will actually give me a chance to give more of an insight to each of the characters as themselves, rather then couples. Mainly Emmett and Rosalie though.

I also start school monday. :( I have a party this weekend, and plans next weekend so these chapters may take a few weeks, I'm sorry for this, but I'm working on them at least.

Please keep reading and reviewing, even with ideas of what could happen.

If I go with what I had planned in the first place for CSMIF It'll be around 10 or 15 chapters. And since I'm having to do a re-route on LIS it may be more of a 30 to 40 chapter story, rather then the 20 to 25 I had planned out that aren't seeming to work yet. I'm also working on a new story that I have muse for and got the idea from a television show I was watching in June... lol! That will be up as soon as I finish one of these stories... or before if I get ahead in chapters on these stories.

Please forgive me if my updates don't become more regular once I start getting chapters out again, give me a few months of school and it'll be much easier.

I do have some questions though for LIS right now, and it will at least have a sequel. Please review or pm me and let me know what you think.

1. Should I do Alice and Jasper's wedding as a chapter?

2. Should Bella and Edward get engaged before Emmett and Rose? Should either couple get engaged in this story?

3. Should someone get pregnant? If so, who?

4. Should I give the story some drama or maybe some angst?

- I know this is an Em&R story, but I wanna try and incorperate the other couples in it more, and by doing so I need the answeres to these quesitons.

I'll have questions for CSMIF once I get another chapter or two out. Even though it's "going" to be a short story, I may have a sequel for it anyways though it may or may not contain Florence in it.

I'm not going to release the title or description of the story I'm working on until I'm close to done with a story. I'll either put it up in an authors note on a story, or up on my profile. So stay tuned.

Thanks for being patient with me and for all the reviews!

**PS ;; I forgot to do this on the last chapter of LIS. Alaina, my friend :D helped me choose the songs for Edward & Jasper to sing, so I'm giving her credit where it's deserved. I also credited one other person last chapter, and used her song choice. I'd also thank my beta as well.. THANKIES!!!!!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

Okay... so I know I haven't been really organized on updating this story... and I really loved writing it. That's why, I'm rewriting it. Yes it'll be different, some of it will be the same though not much. I will not be posting the first chapter for a few months... unless I can get all the way to chapter ten written soon. But I start working on Friday... so give me time. Here is the basic info of what the rewrite of this story will be. So, read this, review and let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions as well. I've only made it to chapter 4ish.

**Get to know the charaters**

_Rosalie Lillian Hale _- 18, freshman at the University of Washington in Seattle; majoring in Engineering, daughter of William and Sophia Hale, Adopted by Cullens at age 13 when parents died, younger sis of Jasper Whitlock Hale, best friends with Mary Alice Cullen. Bday - October 23rd, 1991

_Jasper Whitlock Hale_ - 23, Grad Student at the University of Washington in Seattle; majoring in construction/architecture, son of William and Sophia Hale, "Adopted" by Cullens at age 18 when parents died, big bro of Rosalie Lillian Hale, engaged to Mary Alice Cullen, best friends with Emmett Dale McCarty and Edward Anthony Cullen. Bday - April 17th, 1986

_Mary "Alice" Cullen_ - 20, Junior at the University of Washington in Seattle; majoring in fashion design, daughter of Carlisle, and Esme Cullen, little sister of Edward Anthony Cullen, engaged to Jasper Whitlock Hale, best friends with Rosalie Lillian Hale and Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Bday - February 9th, 1989

_Edward Anthony Cullen_ - 23, Grad Student at the University of Washington in Seattle; majoring in becoming a brain surgeon, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, big brother of Mary Alice Cullen, married to Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, soon to be dad, best friends with Jasper Whitlock Hale and Emmett McCarty Cullen. Bday - April 15th, 1986

_Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen_ - 22, Senior at the University of Washington in Seattle; majoring in english literature on the intent of becoming a writer, daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, only child, married to Edward Anthony Cullen, soon to be mom, best friends with Mary Alice Cullen. Bday - September 18th, 1987

_Emmett Dale McCarty_ - 23, Grad Student at the University of Washington in Seattle; majoring in Business Management/Architecture, son of Christopher and Makayla McCarty, youngest of 8 kids, best friends with Jasper Whitlock Hale and Edward Anthony Cullen. Bday - November 7th, 1986

_William Hale_ - Died at age of 41 in car crash. Owner of Construction company. Married to Sophia Hale. Father of Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

_Sophia Hale_ - Died at age of 36 in car crash. Housewife. Married to William Hale. Mother of Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

_Carlisle Cullen_ - 45. Cheif of Surgery at Forks General Hospital. Married to Esme Cullen. Father of Edward and Mary Alice Cullen. Father in Law of Isabella Swan-Cullen. Adopted father of Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

_Esme Cullen_ - 43. Interior Designer. Married to Carlisle Cullen. Mother of Edward and Mary Alice Cullen. Mother in Law of Isabella Swan-Cullen. Adopted mother of Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

_Charlie Swan_ - 40. Poilce Cheif in Forks Washington. Father of Isabella Swan-Cullen. Father in Law of Edward Cullen.

_Renee Dwyer_ - 40. Housewife. Mother of Isabella Swan-Cullen. Mother in Law of Edward Cullen. Married to Phil Dwyer.

_Phil Dwyer_ - 35. Kid's Baseball Coach/Gym Teacher. Step father of Isabella Swan-Cullen. Married to Renee Dwyer.

_Christopher McCarty_ - 55. Owns Outdoor McCarty. Married to Makayla McCarty. Father to Emmett McCarty.

_Makayla McCarty_ - 55. Nurse. Married to Christopher McCarty. Mother of Emmett McCarty.

**Summary**

Rosalie Hale, the youngest of all her friends is just about to start college with them. When she finally gets to know the best friend of her brother Jasper and adoptive brother Edward, Emmett McCarty feelings start to form. What happens when her brothers find out. He's older then her, and definetly not the guy her brothers want her being with. When Emmett has the same feelings for Rosalie will the two end up together, or will the guys keep them apart? Or will the two keep it a secret, bound to be destructive when it all comes undone?(September 2009 in the beginning)


End file.
